An Undeniable Truth
by Nikki 3000
Summary: Sky Wesley is a girl who has always been misunderstood. She's never fit in wherever she went. Her foster parents are always the worst. But, she has new ones and was forced to move into Coldwater, Maine. Attending its high school and meeting people was never something she expected to be a good thing. What'll happen when she gets mixed up with its shady population? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Nikki3000 back... who knows for how long. Anyways. This is a fanfic about Hush, Hush. If you haven't guessed yet. XD Anyways. So this is chapter 1 and I hope you guys like it enough to continue reading it. If so... just leave a comment and chapter 2 should be up soon. Hopefully :D **

**I don't own any of the characters except for Sky, my main girl. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the halls, my music blasting in my ears. I didn't want to hear anything or anyone. I still didn't know what the Hell I was doing here. It was my fifth school this year, and to this day, I still hadn't made one friend. Sure it had only been a month… and sure I wasn't doing the effort in making acquaintances. But who was I to care about any of that. I'd most probably be out of this school within the next few weeks. The possible reasons? Reprehensible behavior, attitude problems, caught using drugs… The latter being somewhat true.

I made it to my locker, making sure my hood covered my face. I planned to go unnoticed until I was out of this horridly cold town. My new foster parents didn't care much for me. I was just an excuse for them to think they accomplished something in their lives. I turned the knob to the lock and attempted to pull the door opened. It always jammed when I was in the worst of moods. Why was this happening now?! I needed to go home and do something productive with my day. I let my head fall onto the cold metal and sighed. These things always happened to me. I felt a sudden presence next to me and jerked away, pulling my hood down further. My left earphone was suddenly gently pulled out of my ear.

"Need help?" A deep male voice echoed. I glanced in his direction and looked back down at my feet. I shook my head and grasped my books tighter in my arms. "You look like you do."

"I seriously don't." I snapped, not turning to look at him. I banged my fist on the locker twice and the door opened.

"Hmm…" He leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms on his chest. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his waist and a well fitted V-neck t-shirt showing off a thin waist and perfectly sculpted biceps. What was it with teenage boys and having to constantly work out? For some odd reason though, I couldn't help but look: even as I placed my books in my locker. I shook my head, clearing my head of any insane thoughts.

"What's it to you?" I hissed.

"Well, I haven't seen you around and everyone here knows each other." He said a clear smile on his face. This time I turned my whole body in his direction, one hand gripping onto the locker door.

"You still didn't answer my question. Your points are simply stating the obvious in this little hole of a town." Now that I had completely turned, I saw his face. He had a perfect square jaw covered in light stubble and blonde hair that was cut very short. He was also a lot taller than I had anticipated. I took a step back, having to slightly crane my neck to look at him in his blue eyes.

"You're a little cat aren't you?" He snickered looking me once-over. He gave some sort of nod of approval and stood straight, taking a step towards me. My grasp tightened around the metal and I started shaking slightly. I never did well with short distances.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to put myself together again. He leaned down and grinned, revealing two rows of perfect white pearly teeth. _Just like mine…_ He must have noticed my eyes on his mouth since he laughed and pulled back, making me unwillingly gasp for air.

I hated these people. All of them. They think they can control anyone at any time. I growled and placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him a few feet away.

"Scott!" I turned my gaze to a girl with red hair standing next to a shorter one. Both of them had their arms crossed on their chests. The shorter one simply looked at me with a kind of disgust mixed with hate.

"Nora! What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Making sure you don't scare this poor girl." The redhead stated, raising an eyebrow.

I turned back to my locker and grabbed any book I saw before slamming the door shut and placing my earphone back in my ear, starting to walk away. I looked back at Scott and shook my head. This town was definitely one to scratch off the list of places I've _gone_ to.

I arrived home and quickly made it downstairs to my room. I locked my door behind me and threw my things on my bed. My room was very simplistic. I had one bed, one nightstand, one desk and one wardrobe. Nothing more, nothing less. All that, placed between four walls, much too close to one another. I let myself fall onto my single bed and buried my face in the comforter. Its name was simply ironic. I had never actually felt comfort from one in my past. I decided now was time to get to my homework that didn't matter.

I got up difficultly and walked to my desk. I sank into the chair and started working. The only problem was that I couldn't concentrate because Scott kept on appearing in my head. It wasn't because I was entranced by his god-like beauty. It was because something about him was ticking me off. Something wasn't right about him.

I leaned back, dropping my pen on my paper, and knotted my fingers in my dark brown curly hair. He was tall and built. That wasn't something out of the ordinary for a boy his age, but he was much too tall. I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

"You're over-thinking this, Sky. You're thinking too much about small details. You wouldn't find anyone like that in this stupidity of a town." I looked up at my lamp, pondering. "But then again… it is so small that it would be the perfect place to hide." I groaned, running my hands furiously through my tousled hair and got up furtively. I had to change my ideas.

I quickly got changed into jogging pants and a large hoodie. I laced up my running shoes and grabbed my iPod, rushing out of the house. I started jogging down the street and turned onto a dirt path, at the end, leading into the forest.

I started to run faster and faster until my lungs felt heavy due to the humid air. The moment I touched the treacherous ground covered in uprooting trees and rocks, my legs began to burn and my breathing ragged. My music was playing absently now, until I couldn't hear anything anymore. I slowed quickly and looked at my iPod.

It had died.

I sighed heavily, a sudden urge to hit something boiling up inside of me. I ferociously pulled my earphones out of my ear and threw my iPod onto the ground. I started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't handle this. I turned and looked in all directions until I saw a large boulder. I ran up to it and threw my fist at it. The moment my knuckles touched the cold damp stone, there was total silence until a large fracturing sound resounded all around me. My eyes were shut tight as I concentrated on my breathing. I pulled my fist away and opened it. Blood was running down my hand. I felt it. It felt like the life was being drained out of me. And it felt good.

I opened my eyes and looked at the large boulder. It was separated right down the middle, both halves fallen to the side.

I picked up my iPod and rolled the earphones around it, placing it in my pocket. I looked up at the darkening sky and gave up on anything at that moment. I didn't even know where I was. I could've gone so far out. I grabbed a tree and climbed it agilely. I made it to the top and looked out at the horizon looking for some kind of source of light. A few hundred feet away was a bright light, gleaming in the darkness. That was probably my only chance to know where I was.

I jumped down and landed on my feet. I started to jog towards the light. When I came to a clearing, there was a simple cottage at the end of a road. I ran up to it and went up the porch steps. I knocked on the door and heard muffled sounds from inside. Good. People were home. The door opened and all that I got was a bright red mess of hair. It was the girl from school. The one who knew Scott. Nora.

* * *

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters, except for Sky.**

**Sorry if it's really short. The next chapters should be longer. :D More content to come. If you guys like the length, lemme know :D**

**So? What'd you guys think? Comment please... or leave something constructive that I should work on :) thanks for reading it! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm back. the day after. MUAHAHAHA! k. this won't happen too often, but I've been really inspired lately. So here is Chapter 2. :D Yet again, I don't own any of the characters except my little Sky. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it. I tried really hard to make it as realistic as possible :D Anyways... here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sky POV**

She looked at me perplexed and then down at my bloodied hand. Her eyes widened in shock. She quickly closed the door behind her and approached me. By doing so, I took a step back and hid my hand in my sweater pocket.

"I uh… Need a phone." I said calmly, holding her gaze.

"Nora?!" The door opened again, this time revealing a boy: Scott. "Who's… there." His eyes landed on me and a small smirk pulled at his lips. "Well… if it isn't the cutie from the lockers." I rolled my eyes and turned around, heading back down the steps.

"Scott, can you leave us alone for a bit?" Nora's voice cut through the air like a razor.

"Awn, man! Seriously? C'mon Nora!"

"Scott!" He grunted and turned back into the house. The moment I heard the door close shut, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "What happened to your hand?" She asked calmly coming down the steps.

"Nothing." I glanced over my shoulder. She hadn't moved. She was respecting my distance. I liked that. "I… I just fell and scraped it." I continued.

"That doesn't look like a scrape. Why don't you come on in? We have a medical kit right by the door. I'll make sure Scott doesn't approach you." She said a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I seriously don't need-"

"I insist." She took another step towards me and grabbed me by my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me into her house.

She opened the door, _again_, and moved me towards the kitchen. She pulled a chair out from the table and forced me down onto it. She then went to the sink and bent down, taking a small white case from behind cleaning products. Someone cleared their throat. I turned my head and saw Scott leaning against the doorframe. My face took on a violent shade of red. I looked away quickly and Nora was back in front of me, kneeling. She opened the kit and placed her hand out, palm up. I bit my bottom lip and unwillingly took my hand out of my pocket, placing it in hers. She smiled up at me, not looking at it.

She started to clean it with a damp cloth and prepared gauze and tape. When she pulled the towel away, she looked at my hand confused. Nora turned it around in hers and frowned. She then looked up at me and crooked an eyebrow.

"I told you I didn't need help." I said with a small smile.

"But I saw it. It was completely cut open. You need- needed stitches." She said her jaw hanging open.

I felt movement from behind me and stiffened as I realized Scott had moved much too close to me. I shifted my weight in the chair uncomfortably and glanced up at him. His eyes were fixated on my stained red knuckles, not moving. He looked like he was in a trance. His breathing was slow and shallow. His chest was rising softly before falling the same way.

"Anyways… I have to go. My guards are going to be scared if I don't go home." I said pushing myself off of the chair and heading for the front door.

"But wait!" Nora called after me. I stopped in my tracks and groaned.

"What?" I asked turning around violently.

"You said you needed a phone." She took hold of a phone and tossed it at me. I grabbed it mid-air and nodded.

"Thank you."

I exited the room and walked down the hall, dialing the number that I had easily learned by heart. A throaty voice answered sending shivers everywhere in my body. Suddenly, shouting and screaming overwhelmed me. I assured my foster father that I was on my way home and that I wouldn't stop for anything. I hung up and placed the phone on a nearby table. Soft murmurs came from the kitchen. I told myself I should leave, but I needed to know. I needed to hear.

"Nora… She can't be one of us." Scott's voice resonated in my ears.

"Yes, she can! Why wouldn't she be able to? Just because this isn't something you wanted doesn't mean that it's a curse to everyone!"

"I'll remind you that this wasn't your choice either!" He shouted.

"No, you're right, Scott! But you can't control everything that happens to you and you live forever! How are you supposed to live like that?! It's beyond me." There was a long silence and then some muffled sounds. The door opened and I came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"I… I was just…" Scott's hand encircled my neck as he pushed me up against the wall, not giving me much time to fight back. My feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

"SCOTT! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THIS!?" Nora yelled. I coughed and clawed at his hands, trying to pry his fingers open. Many curly strands were falling out of place from where they had been tied up before.

His eyes were so blue, I felt them piercing right into my soul, as if he were able to read my deepest darkest secrets. Air was becoming rare and the feeling in my limbs quickly reduced. My hands loosened their grasp around his strong one.

My eyelids grew heavy and the sounds around me started to fade. Everything was blurry by now, but I could still clearly see his face. It approached mine slowly.

"What are you?" He hissed.

I mumbled something in response. His stare hardened and he came closer. I felt his breath against my skin.

"What are you?" He pressed each word. I swallowed and held his gaze.

"Your worst nightmare." I whispered.

Everything went black.

I was floating.

I don't know where.

It was silent.

There wasn't any light either.

But it wasn't dark.

It was peaceful.

Pure bliss.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see something that would snap me back to reality, but there was nothing: Only a small speck of something in the distance. It started to annoy me. I had the sudden urge to want to clean it: An imperfection in such a perfect world. I advanced to wipe it, and it moved. It wasn't moving… it was dodging my finger, like it was magnetic and we were both the positive energies. I swatted my hand around, trying to touch it until I finally took hold of it and clasped my hands around it. It shone more and brighter with the second until the light was so much to handle, a burning sensation took hold of my whole body. It started at my toes and chewed up my legs. An excruciating pain took control of my brain. I immediately released the light source, expecting it to blind me and kill me then and there. But it was no longer a small ball of light, but a long silver feather.

"That's yours." I jerked my head in the direction of the voice. I squinted, trying to find who had dared enter my little world. It was someone I had never seen before, but they looked so familiar. _Like from a past life…_

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice coming a little too small.

"Someone who's willing to help, if you want it." The voice was deep and soft. Almost like a soft lullaby a mother would sing to her young infant. The figure came out of the darkness, but the sight of it was becoming blurry.

"No! What's happening?!" I shouted, trying to run towards it. "HELP!" I yelled. An arm extended from it, stretching out its fingers, trying to catch me.

I was suddenly falling, falling from the sky. Blinding colors were all around me, especially one: red. Laughter and chaos took over my senses. My eyes shot from left to right, trying to find the source. It was Hell. I was sure of it.

"WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open to Nora's worried face. Thoughts of the past events came rushing back to me. Scott. The wall. My near death. I jolted up and scanned the room wildly for the blonde boy.

"Where is he?" I asked gripping myself onto her. Tears burned my eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. She shushed me and reassured me, smoothing out my hair.

"He can't get to you… It'll be alright." I sobbed heavily, my heart still beating violently.

"What was that?" I asked between sobs.

"It was nothing. You're alright. I'm here. He can't get you." I was shaking so uncontrollably, she had difficulty holding me still.

As she continued to smooth my hair, I started to calm down and breathe normally. I was still crying and my head was hurting me. She lied me down and pulled a comforter over me. That's when I realized I was now in her room, in her bed. The comforter was still not comforting. A small beeping noise snapped me out of my thoughts. Nora was on the phone.

"Yeah. She's here. Scott just went berserk." She paused. "I don't know. She was just listening to… Yes I know, but… No. You don't have to… Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen. She brought it back. "Hello?!" She hung up and pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, sighing.

A soft knock was heard on the window and I stiffened. I looked from under the comforter and saw a dark shape on the other side. Nora went to it and pulled it up, letting the figure inside. I started to shiver. It was him. The figure I saw in my odd dream. It was him. I pulled the covers over me, trying to hide from him. He was somewhat intimidating being tall and dark. Even his eyes scared me, but something was awfully soothing about them as they simply stared at me with something resembling recognition.

"Patch… this is-"

"…Sky." He cut her off.

* * *

**AHHH! Patch was in this one. Someone had asked me if Patch would be in this story... does this answer your question? ;)  
**

**btw. thanks for that! Really got me pumping to continue writing this one! :D**

**Once again, don't own any of the characters except my sweet Sky. :) I just seriously love this girl so much. They'll be a bit more psychological coming up in the next chapters if that reassures anyone... **

**Thanks for taking the time to read and if I get more reviews chapter 3 should be up soon enough :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovies! :D How goes it? So new chapter is up and I'm sorry for any mistakes. It was kind of rushed... but not really. and there's always so much stuff that happens in one chapter! GAAAAH! What shall I ever do?! Anyways... he's a bit more of why Sky is like Sky... and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Seriously. Thanks for reading and have a good month of April! :D oh and... consider this your Easter present... or maybe it's an April Fools... though it would be a pretty bad one XD sorry. I'm babbling. Anyways! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

**i don't own any characters except for my beautiful Sky. :D Have fun y'all! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sky POV**

I froze. How did he know who I was? Nora and Scott didn't even know my name. My ears were buzzing with the sound of his voice. It was low and rough. And so familiar.

"Sky… That's your name?" Nora asked, turning her head to me. I nodded and sat up.

"You know what? I'm feeling much better now. No scrapes, no bruises… maybe just a bit of mental damage, but everything will be fine!" I pushed the covers off of me violently and headed for the door that I had targeted earlier.

I kept my eyes to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Patch. He was too bizarre for me right now. I then walked straight into something. I had made sure my way was clear. I looked up and came face to face with Patch. His black eyes bored into my brown ones.

"What? How'd you get here? You were all the way over there!" I asked incredulous looking back and forth to where he then and now stood. I stumbled back and glared at both of them. "What do you want? Why are you keeping me here?!" I almost yelled.

"Because we have to discuss some things with you…" Nora said calmly approaching me.

"Well… No. I don't want to discuss anything and I don't want to be here." I said my blood starting to boil up. "My caretaker is going to blow up when he finds out that I'm not home yet. So, please, let me go and never talk to me again!" I said going around Patch and grabbing the handle, ready to turn it.

"Sky… I'm someone who's willing to help, if you want it." I stopped all movement. Those were the exact same words he had said in my dream. _No! It can't be. He wasn't in your dream Sky!_

_What if I was?_

My head snapped back to face Patch. His back was to me and he seemed to be looking far out into the horizon, distracted by something.

"What was that?" I asked hesitantly.

"What was what?" He asked walking back to Nora, who was giving him a warning look.

I marched up to him, grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. The moment my skin made contact with his, my body started to tremble. The chain necklace I had had since I could last remember started to burn against my skin. An eerie blue shimmer came from my chest, where the necklace was hidden under my shirt. I looked up at him to find his eyes glued to my shirt. Instinctively, I let go of him and covered my chest with my arms. He wasn't looking at me in that way, but I still felt violated.

"What do you have under there?" He asked.

"Nothing of your concern."

"What do you have under your shirt?"

"Patch!" Nora intervened. "What the Hell is going on?" She asked, her cheeks going a bit red.

"I'm not going to ask again, Sky." Patch said, completely ignoring Nora.

By this point, my jaw had dropped and I couldn't mutter a single word. My brain seemed to have been disconnected with reality and all I could do was stare at Patch. He knew. He knew what I was. He knew what I didn't and he was going to tell me. All I had to do was say what was under my shirt. All I had to say was that I had a chain necklace under my shirt. That's all.

"And I'm not going to answer you." The words had just come out. _WHAT?! NO!_ I tried opening my mouth again, but I couldn't.

He sighed and turned to Nora. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear before going back to the window and disappearing. My eyes slowly went back to Nora's and she looked at me in a weird way. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a mixture of hate and compassion.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home." She said walking past me and opening the door. I didn't turn around. I was grounded in that spot.

"No. It's fine. I'll just run." My head hung low as a few tears started to come down my face.

"Sky-"

"I said it's fine." I snapped. I headed out the door and ran down the stairs, getting out of the house and running back into the forest. I heard the sound of her voice, calling after me.

But I just ran.

I finally made it back "home" and slipped through the basement window, making it into my room by midnight. I didn't hear any sounds in the house nor did I see anything unusual. I started to breathe normally again and then I changed into my sleepwear. As I was about to lie down in bed, my stomach growled loudly asking for its last third of provisions for the day. I looked around my room in hope to find food but I had no such luck. I sighed quickly getting out of the basement and into the kitchen.

It was a simple little thing with a sink, stove-and-oven with the typical appliances: nothing too fancy and nothing too poor. I think the proper term would have to be cozy. I went to the fridge and grunted as I remembered there was a lock on it. I needed the key that was around my "mother's" neck. I swore under my breath and turned to head back downstairs. I then noticed someone sitting in the armchair that was in the living room that was linked to the kitchen. I swallowed hard realizing who it was.

"I uh… wanted something to eat. Midnight snack." I said quickly.

"Where were you?"

"I went for a run and I got lost." I paused, waiting for a series of insults to come my way, but nothing came. "And then I found a friend's house and she drove me home." I somewhat lied. He got up and walked up to me. His hand outstretched and came to meet my cheek, brushing a hair back. I flinched, taking a step back.

"There are a lot of dangerous things out there… A young pretty girl like you should be very careful at this hour." I knew where this was going. He had tried to touch me a while ago. He tried to go for my face again. This time I slapped his hand out of the way and shoved past him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" I hissed.

I was then pushed up against the cupboards and my arms were pinned to my back. I let out a yell and squirmed, not loosening his grasp what so ever.

"You won't talk to me like that young lady! I have given you my home and my food. The least you can do is listen to me when I tell you to." He had pressed his body up against my back and slowly slid his hand down my leg. My eyes shut tightly and I bit my bottom lip.

This wasn't going to happen again.

I wouldn't let it.

Not.

Again.

Before anything could have been done, a bright light shone around us. I could see it through my eyelids. Suddenly, all weight from behind was gone and I felt as though I was floating again. Except this time, it wasn't dream like. I was actually floating. I began to rise into the air and turned on myself until I came face to face with my aggressor. His eyes were open wide and his jaw was dropped to the floor. My arms were spread out wide like wings and my knees were brought up to my chest. I was then brought back down to the floor by an invisible force and I felt suddenly completely rejuvenated.

My eyes snapped up to my foster father to notice he was trembling. His jaw kept on opening and closing, as though he was meaning to say something but the words didn't want to come out. His gaze turned hard and he rushed towards me, pinning me up against the wall. A small smirk appeared on my face.

"What are you smiling about, you mess-up? What's so funny?" I leaned down and brought my lips to his ear.

"The fact that you aren't going to be able to walk in the morning…" I whispered in his ear before sliding my legs between his and pushing them apart until I heard a pop. I then grabbed his arm and twirled him around, bringing it to his back and pinning him to the floor. I pressed his head down against the cold ceramic and watched as his eyes filled with horror and dread. I sat on his back and held him in place every time he tried to move. "Try to do anything to me ever again… and walking isn't the only thing you'll be worried about." I turned him over so he could look at me. _"You won't remember any of this. You'll say that you fell down the stairs really hard and you lost control. You don't know what happened. Everyone else was asleep in the house and you couldn't do anything about it. You wanted to call, but the phone was too far."_ His mind slowly cleared of all other thoughts. "_You'll also never… Ever attempt to touch me again._" I finished.

I got up, leaving him with both of his legs dislocated. His wife would be downstairs any second to call the paramedics. I grabbed a fruit from the counter and quickly made it downstairs, locking myself in my room, blocking out any sound that came from upstairs. Soon enough, I was lying in bed, counting sheep.

* * *

**Yellow! So. how was it? please let me know! I'm horrible at continuing something! :P What do you guys think of my version of Patch and Nora? Do you like it? Do you not like it? **

**btw... what is Sky? There can be some confusion... but everything is going to be cleared up soon enough... She's a bit special XD **

**No one belongs to me except my Sky. :) It's part of fanfiction... gotta say it every time! ;) Review and lemme know! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! okay. sorry for the rather late update. :S Please don't hate! I do have school! Anyways. Here's Chapter 4. Sadly, this is just a bit of a filler, but it is still important! READ IT WEALTHY PEOPLE! READ IT! sooo... yeah.**

**None of the characters belong to me except my pretty little Sky. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sky POV**

I was back at school, attempting to stay awake during AP French class. I hadn't been able to sleep last night due to the events that had occurred. It would be wrong on my part to admit that I had slept well. I had never controlled anyone's mind before like that. Sure I had made someone hallucinate once… but I was young and I didn't understand what was happening. Pull on my hair and of course I'll make you imagine yourself burning up.

"Miss Wesley!" My head sprang up from my desk and stared at Mrs. Brookes. She gave me a small snide smile and pointed back at the board. "Would you like to clarify for the rest of the students how to say this sentence?" I swallowed with difficulty and squinted, attempting to read the words. I heard and a sigh and looked back at the teacher. She rolled her eyes and looked at me, disappointed. "Read it out in English and then translate it." My mouth turned into a small 'o' and I smiled innocently.

"Hello. My name is insert-your-name-here and I am insert-your-age-here." The whole class snickered as Mrs. Brookes gave me a warning glance. I shrugged and prepared myself to translate it. "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sky Wesley et j'ai dix-sept ans."

"Excellent!" She said in French. "Maybe you are actually listening while you sleep." She said turning back to the board and continuing on with her class.

I can do a lot more than that in my sleep.

After class, I headed for the cafeteria. I planned to get my food and leave the building to go outside on the grounds. Surprisingly enough, the green space around the school wasn't all that bad. It was the building itself that committed the crime. I stepped into the large crowded room and immediately placed my earphones in. The music slowly sank into my brain, blocking out everything else.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, making me stumble and lose my serene music. I turned around to face my aggressor, wide eyed. The blueness of the eyes caught me off guard.

"Scott." I breathed.

"Look-" I glanced around in desperate search for Nora.

"No!" I spat. "You tried to kill me!" I said lowering my voice to near a whisper.

"No. I didn't try… well, yes. But no!" He said confused. He sighed heavily and glared at me. "I tried to kill you so I can see for myself that you were-" He stopped and gave me the once-over. It wasn't the same one he had given me the day before. That's for sure.

"That I was what?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Not here." He looked left and right and then gently took hold of my wrist, pulling me out of the cafeteria.

I unwillingly followed him and ducked my head low, making sure no one saw me. He directed me towards the gymnasium and closed the door behind us. I glanced over my shoulder at him suspiciously. He circled me and stopped in front of me, arms crossed on his chest. Not knowing what to do and feeling awkward under his stare, I placed my hands in my pockets and looked around, biting on my bottom lip.

"So… Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you trying to run away or hide from me?"

"I asked my question first."

"Seriously? How old are you?" I shifted my weight to the left and crossed my arms on my chest, mimicking his pose.

"I'll act however I want to act."

"Don't be sassy with me, sweetheart. Answer me. Why aren't you attempting to run away?" I straightened myself up and took a few strides towards him, coming face to face with him. I couldn't tell him about what happened last night between my foster father and myself.

"Don't patronize me." I hissed.

"Well you aren't any better towards me." He said leaning down. I twitched, bringing my head back.

"I don't get why this is so important to you." I said closing my eyes and turning around, heading for the door. I pushed on it, it not moving an inch. "What did you do?" I asked shaking the handle more and more violently. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's seriously twisted and sick!" I snapped, facing him, anger boiling up inside of me.

"Sky is it?"

"Yes. Alright! Congratulations! You know my name! Now can you please unlock the door? I seriously don't need this right now."

"Sky. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I just found it odd how you had healed so quickly and how… well… you're still alive." I froze.

"What do you mean that 'I'm still alive'?" I asked, worry seeping into my tone.

He nodded once and walked up to me. He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. His touch was warm and careful, but something wasn't right. His blue eyes seemed to be painting a picture, taking in every detail of my face, to keep a memory. My lips parted, wanting to say something, but my mouth closed right away. I bit down on my tongue and closed my eyes tightly.

"Scott…" I hushed. "What did you mean?" I opened them again.

"The way I had pressed down on your throat was meant to kill you. It was meant to block your airways and stop oxygen from circulating to your lungs…" His fingers trailed down to my neck. "And then… your blood wouldn't have any oxygen to bring to your brain, and it would slowly shut down every organ in your body, trying to hold on to the tiny rest of it left. First go your abdominal vital organs, and then your brain tells your heart to slow down, not needing to pump so much blood." His eyes grew darker as they were pinned to my neck and his face took on an odd animalistic trait. He swallowed difficultly. "It would then come to a complete stop and your brain would have shut down. Forever." His eyes slowly came back up to mine. "So why are you still alive?"

I delicately placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I took many steps back and shook my head. I didn't know. That was the thing. I couldn't have been human. It would be physically and morally incorrect. It wouldn't make any sense.

"You aren't human." He took a step towards me. "You aren't animal." Another step. "My guess is either something celestial…" Another step. "Or one of us."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Descendant of an angel and a human… Descendant of a Nephilim." I laughed nervously.

"An angel and a human? What are you? Insane?! That's impossible! There's no such thing as angels!" I said stuttering. My palms grew damp and the back of my neck slowly started to transpire. Small beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and into my clothes.

"Why don't you seem so certain of this belief?" he asked taking my arm and pulling me closer to him. "I won't ask again. What. Are you?" He said through his teeth.

I couldn't handle it anymore. My eyes had been burning so much from the tears. I let them fall down my face and let the sobbing take over. I couldn't do it anymore. I was weak and useless at this point.

"I-I don't know!" I said closing my eyes and falling slightly against his chest, letting him support my weight. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me away, looking straight at me.

"C'mon Sky! Just tell me! I won't say anything! I won't hurt you!"

"But you already have…" I muttered through sobs.

My whole chest began to hurt. A sharp pain grew from within my abdomen and spread out like fire through my body. A dim light appeared from behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands that were holding onto Scott's forearms. My hands heat up against his skin causing smoke to rise from the soon to be burning skin. He flinched and pulled his arms away, looking down at them. Two perfectly shaped hands were stamped onto him. He looked back at me in confusion. The door behind us bashed open just as I fell to the floor. I rolled onto my side and curled up into a ball. I didn't want to speak to anyone or anything. I didn't want to hear anything or anyone. A large dark figure came over me and pulled me into its arms. I heard muffled voices and fell sound asleep.

I woke up and gasped for air. My lungs were burning. Well they felt like they were. I looked down at my hands remembering what I had done to Scott. Scott! Was he alright?! What had I done?! I looked around to realize I was in the infirmary. I noticed someone sitting in a chair a few beds down. All I saw was the long legs. I didn't have to think twice to know exactly who it was: Patch. As though he knew I was awake, he got up from the chair and walked up to my bed. He sat down next to me and gave me a small smile.

_Don't worry about Scott._

"How'd you-" He shook his head and pointed to his head. _Do that…_

_Exactly. Now you're getting the hang of it._

_What is this?_

_It's known as many names… but we like to use telepathy._

_We? What is it with people and the common pronouns?_

_Yes, we._ He smiled and leaned down, kissing me on the forehead. _I've missed you._

Happiness overwhelmed me. He missed me. Wait. What? I looked up at him confused and frowned. He barely even knew me. And I was pretty sure he was going out with Nora. And well… he was in one of my dreams… that doesn't exactly make him lovable material. Not that he wasn't lovable. WHAT AM I SAYING?!

He had clearly seen that something wasn't working with the logic that was running through my brain. He snickered and pushed my hair back from my face.

"Make sure to get some sleep, Sky. We'll have enough time another time to talk about things." He squeezed my hand and left the infirmary. In all his annoyingness.

* * *

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 4! What did you guys think?! despite it being a rather filler chapter. So Sky is having fun burning people and hurting people. this isn't a very moral filled story XD oops. SUE ME! XD THAT WAS A JOKE! :$**

**So... yeah. No characters belong to me except for my Sky! **

**Review? i love you guys! I'll surely update as soon as I get a first review... maybe 5? let's try this method... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovies! Here's a little thank you for getting those 5 reviews! WOOHOO! so much excitement in one day it's CRA-ZY! :D Anyways, here's little chapter 5. It's a bit more on the psyche side, so there's not as much action.. BUUUUUUUUT it compensates in something else... maybe... crucial info you've been wanting to know? oh... i don't know what I'm saying. :P**

**So. typicalities: no character belongs to me except my wonderful Sky. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sky POV**

Nora had come to the infirmary that same day and kept me company till I felt well enough to get up and leave school. It hadn't been a choice, but I said nothing against it. She even told me that she would drive me home right away. I had declined politely, not wanting to go back there, especially after everything that was happening as of late. She then offered to drive me to her house. I sighed in resignation and let her do as she pleased. She helped me to her car since I had been stumbling since I had gotten up. She opened the door for me and started to pull the seat belt over me when I took her hand and looked up at her.

"Really?" I asked with a small smile. She snorted and shook her head.

"Sorry… I figured-"

"You don't need to be so nice to me. I can deal with a bit of tough attitude." I smiled and let go of her hand.

She closed the door and circled the car, going onto the driver's side. As she did that, I buckled myself up and rested my head on the back of the chair. She turned the key into the ignition and drove off. We sat in complete silence. Even the engine wasn't making enough noise to drown out this loud silence. She started humming a soft tune I recognized. I smiled and harmonized with her. She glanced over at me and nodded, drumming her thumbs on the wheel.

"So… Where are you from?" She asked casually, finally turning on the radio.

"Vermont."

"Was it nice up there?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"What?"

"One worded answers are always the right thing to boost up an ego." She snickered. I hadn't even realized it.

"Sorry."

"There you go again!" She nudged my shoulder and grinned. "C'mon… loosen up! I'm not going to bite!" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "There you go!" She nodded, approving my move.

"It's a really nice state. Lots of green and the mountains are really cool during the winter. You get amazing snow and you can do winter sports all day." I said looking out into the horizon, reminiscing. "Those were always the better days." The car turned onto a dirt road and drove all the way down until it made it to the sole cottage house. Nora turned in her seat and looked at me. Her eyes went soft as she seemed to be reading me.

"You don't need to tell me, but if there's anything that you ever need to say, you can come to me." She placed a reassuring hand on my arm and squeezed it gently. I held her gaze and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I have to leave. If I don't go home, my fake parents are going to blow." I said unlatching the door and pushing it open violently.

"Sky!" Nora called after me. She got out of the car and rushed after me as I headed for the woods.

I began to jog slowly, my bag unbalancing each movement. Soon enough, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I turned my shocked eyes to Nora. How had she caught up to me?

"Please. I don't want to come off as the person that pities others. I just want you to know that I'd be here for you. I kind of know what you're going through." She said slowly. "If you ever need a place to stay, just come over. My door will always be opened to you."

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I believe that you are someone special."

"No, that's not it. It's because Patch is interested in me. That's what you're being nice to me. Are you playing spy?" She let go of me and took a step back. Her whole expression changed within that instant. It turned hard and grey. I had figured it out. I had cornered her. "You don't actually care for me! What's wrong with you? Why would you do that? Make me believe that someone might actually care for me?!" My voice was growing louder and echoed through the woods. "I can't believe I was so stupid and actually believed you! You're all the same! All of you!" I yelled.

My breathing ragged in my throat as my blood pumped loudly in my ears. I started to feel lightheaded and then I trembled. All of these emotions were driving me insane! I furiously wiped at my eyes, feeling the prickling of the tears already. "You know what? Just leave me alone." I said letting my arms fall to my sides. I inhaled deeply and calmed down.

"You don't actually think that of us, right?" She asked in a tiny voice.

She had caught me off guard. What was I supposed to say to that? Yes. Yes I did actually think that. I had never trusted anyone for a reason: no one had ever understood me. Why would it change so suddenly?

"Drop it." I breathed. She shook her head and stretched out her hand.

"Come with me. Please. I want to bring you to my house. Patch is there and he wants to talk to you." She sounded defeated.

"What?"

"Are you deaf!?" She practically shouted, losing patience. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Sky: please come with me." She said attempting to calm down.

I don't know why, but I gave in. I took hold of her hand like a lost 6 year-old and let her guide me back to her house. Even to this day, I wouldn't be able to tell you why I had done so. The mention of Patch somehow calmed me on a completely different level.

She motioned me to a chair in the kitchen and got me a bottle of water from the fridge. I watched and calculated every move of hers, feeling oddly serene. I heard a bike engine die outside and urged steps on the porch. The door was swung open and the tall figure known as Patch appeared. His dark eyes locked with mine and his tensed body immediately calmed down.

"She's safe? No one tried anything?" He directed his question to Nora.

"Yes. No." I answered for her. His gaze never left me. He pulled a chair and sat next to me, taking hold of my hand.

"How are you, Sky?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, Patch." I said matching his tone. The world around us blurred.

"How did you come here?" He asked almost cautiously.

"I was with Social Services and they were placing me in a new home. That's when my parents from here found me and took me in."

"No… how did you come _here_?" He pressed.

"I don't understand." I said looking over at Nora who was now sitting down as well.

They exchanged a glance and then looked back at me. I nervously looked between them and turned my attention back to Patch. Both his hands were on mine now and his eyes hadn't left my face. A muscle in his jaw jumped as he seemed to be concentrating on something else. Nora sucked in an annoyed breath and got up, leaving the room. He slipped his hands down to my wrists and turned my palms to face the ceiling. He traced small circles on my skin and made a line back to the middle of my palm.

"That was your order."

"Order? What order?"

"The order that was given to you by the Archangels."

"Woah! WHAT!?" I asked incredulous. "Archangels?! What world do you live in?! There is no such thing as angels!" I said affirmatively.

"You were to be sent down here and protect the Innocent from the Demons during the Dark Ages." He continued, completely ignoring my outburst. "About five centuries ago." His eyes stayed fixed to my hands.

There was a long silence. The only thing that was heard was the tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the living room, right next door. I burst out laughing. Tears came to my eyes and started to roll down my cheeks.

"Oh wow! That is so good!" I said wiping my face with my sleeves. "You almost got me there! So serious too! You should consider going into theater! You'd be a damn good actor!"

"Sky, I was there in your dream."

I stopped breathing. No. It couldn't be. He knew about that?! How did he know about that?! He knew he was there… meaning that I actually had contact with him before meeting him.

"I… You…"

"Not exactly. You're still one… I'm a bit of a rebel." He said with a small smile.

I dropped my head in my hands and thought over what had just been said. I didn't understand, and yet I did. I was an Archangel. But how did that explain how I was still on Earth and how I remember having a childhood during the years following the 90's?

"How does any of this make logical sense?" I asked curiously.

"It's all about regenerative states. Not physically because you're already very strong and you don't need to grow that way. Mentally is a different question. Whenever your spirit feels as though you're in a lot of trouble, it stops and reboots… with different information each time. The only thing you keep is your name." He explained. I took in the information one detail at a time.

"So I could have completely imagined that I was born seventeen years ago and that I had had a _normal_ childhood because there's a possibility that I was in a lot of danger?"

"Exactly. But I'm just extremely happy to know that you're still alive!" He said calmly.

"Okay. Stop right there. Why is that? What is… this?" I asked gesturing between us. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The first time we 'met'," I air quoted "you said my name without introductions. Afterwards, you said you _missed_ me, and now…" I gestured between us again, "you're _happy _that I'm still alive. Is there something going on that I should know about?" He was quiet. "A past thing, maybe?" Silence. "A past… Oh, I don't know… Romance?" I said lifting my hands in the air. He relaxed and leaned back in the chair. "Okay… why are you doing that?" I asked skeptical.

He looked at me for a long time and didn't move from his position. Not a single fiber moved in his body. It was as though he was carved out of marble.

"You really don't remember. I figured by drawing your order, you'd remember." I waited for something else. I felt the 'but' coming along. "Sky, you're my sister."

* * *

**BAM! HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE GUESSED THIS SH**! WOOHOO! I'M CENSORING JUST IN CASE! :P **

**so. thoughts? hehehe. i'm so wonderful as this it's incredible! (so not) Review my lovies! Next chapter will be uploaded when I get 5 reviews again! :D (working on it live up! XD)**

**So, no character belongs to me except my sexy Sky hehehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my pretty little lovies! How are you? so... at this rate... if I continue with the 5 reviews, I won't have anymore of a school life XD So the next chapter will be up latest by next friday... if it's not... YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HATE ME! XD jokes. please don't! :P**

**Anyways... Here's chapter 6. Hopefully it makes sense and well... have fun reading it :D**

**No character belong to me except my wonderful Sky.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sky POV**

My whole world just shifted. Even though I was sitting on a chair, it felt as though I had fallen hard on this cold hard ground. I hadn't blinked since he let it slip. I sat in complete silence, watching him carefully. A small smile was tugging at his lips. It wasn't the kind that was mocking; it was more of an empathetic one. as though he actually understood my confusion. My mouth opened and closed multiple, attempting to make any kind of sound. But nothing. Ever.

"I understand this is hard to understand right now…" He stated.

"'Hard to understand' is a bit of an understatement." I finally articulated. He breathed a laugh and advanced his chair towards me, closing all possible escape space.

"Sky, I never intended to leave you here all alone. But I couldn't help you. I had gotten stuck in my own world and had become selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to become human, Sky."

"Why would you want to do that? You're an angel! Hell, an _Archangel_! You have all the power and strength possible… why would you want to become such a worthless being like a human?"

"That's where you're wrong. Humans happen to be the strongest of all creations. Their emotional needs are simply incredible. Being an Archangel, you don't ever feel the way one living on Earth would. You're stuck with these laws that you can't cross! It's sucks that you can't just live through your immortal life with feelings!"

"Nora."

"Yes. She was the reason at some point afterwards that I chose to stay an angel."

"Why only afterwards?"

"Because to become human I needed to sacrifice a descendant of a Nephil. And-"

"Nephil? Scott had mentioned that. Is it really a crossbreed of an angel and a human?" I asked. He nodded and looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze to the living room and a light clicked in my head. "You were supposed to kill Nora." I said understanding right away. He lowered his head, avoiding my eyes. He was ashamed of it.

"It most definitely is not one of my proudest moments, but I was desperate and she was the perfect target at the time. Then… well…"

"Things changed." I completed. He nodded again and sighed.

"But that isn't important anymore, since I'm still a Fallen." He said shifting his weight on the chair and looking back at me.

"You fell from Heaven?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"More or less… They pulled my wings out." He said nonchalantly.

I was stunned. By "they", I understood he was talking about the Archangels. How could they do that to one of their own? As I tried to wrap my mind around it, Patch had stood up and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He sat down next to Nora and hugged her tightly. They exchanged a few words and then kissed. I couldn't help but look away. I felt as though I was intruding their peace. My turn came to get up and I stepped into the same space as them.

"Um... Nora?" She turned her head to look at me affectionately, like a mother would with her child. "Would I be able to stay here tonight? I wouldn't want to impose myself or anything… it's just, going home doesn't seem like such an option at this point."

"Sky, you don't even have to ask." She got up and came up to me, hugging me tightly. I wrapped one arm around her and hugged her back for a short while until I pulled away.

"And what of Scott?" I muttered slightly embarrassed to have to ask.

"He's a bit confused. Undecided."

Before I had the chance to ask about his knowledge of the situation, the front door opened and we all turned our heads to see who it was. Ironically enough, it was Scott. His duffel was swung over his shoulder and he was dressed in light jeans and a dark blue leather jacket. His blue eyes analyzed the situation and then landed one me. My being suddenly shrunk so much; I must have been in the Quantum Foam. Speaking of which, where's my time machine? I averted my gaze and looked back at Patch, 'ignoring' Scott as much as I could. The door slammed shut and heavy footsteps came up to us until they came to a stop.

Right behind me.

"C'mon Sky… I'll bring you to your room." Nora said slowly. She took my hand and pulled me to the staircase.

"Why? Is she going to live here now?" Venom seeped through his words. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to be bullied by this jackass.

"You know what?" I spun on my heels and made hard eye contact with him. "Yes. I am going to live here now. Oh, wait. Now you want to know why? Well listen to me here you lowlife: I'm not your property and I most definitely don't listen to anything you will say. Ever. So why don't you remove that stick from where the light ain't shining and calm the Hell down? Just because you're 6 foot something and you happen to be relatively good looking, that doesn't mean that you have the right to dictate what I do and what I won't do. You aren't social services… and you are most definitely NOT my father. So leave me alone and stop attempting to control my life. I am way out of your hands at this point. If I wanted to, you could be squashed right about now."

"Okay… Sky. That's enough." Nora said placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"No." I directed my gaze back to Scott. "Or even better:" I said in a sweet voice "Not breathing. Because I would place a lot of pressure right here" I indicated the area he had so softly touched early that day "and then the flow of air will slow down. You won't have any more oxygen that'll flow to your brain and then it'll start shutting off the vital organs in your abdomen… then… it'll slowly shut itself down… along with your heart. And then? You'd be dead." I whispered. His jaw clenched during my speech as he watched me carefully. He swallowed with difficulty and then fixed his bag on his shoulder.

"Sky…" He said softly.

"Oh! Great! Now you're going to be nice and sweet and understanding?!" I burst.

"No!" He matched my tone. "I'M ONLY TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"By trying to kill me? TWICE?!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" we said in unison looking at Patch who had the smart idea in intervening.

"You clearly have to talk stuff over. Nora… We have to go somewhere anyways." He said calmly. Scott and I exchanged something similiar to a glance and then turned to look at Nora. She sighed and walked over to Patch, taking hold of his hand. "We'll be back… so try not to kill each other. Literally." He gave me a small smile and then gave Scott a warning look.

Patch and Nora left a few minutes afterwards, leaving Scott and I alone in the big empty house. We stood in front of each other, not saying anything. His eyes travelled my body and then he brought his gaze somewhere else, almost ignoring me.

"What is it with you?" I asked frustrated.

"Nothing."

"Why are you-"

"Sky. Just stop talking!" He snapped at me.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! I don't get it! You're always trying to kill me to 'try and understand what I am'!" I said angrily with a low voice, attempting to match a boy's. "You show such interest in me and then you go and try to kill me. What the Hell, Scott!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" He burst. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed it violently, passing them roughly through his hair. "You should get some rest." He said turning to go sit on the couch.

"No! Stop. No. You can't do that. You can't just throw something like that and not explain your… self…" He stopped and took his jacket off, tossing it onto the couch.

I subconsciously brought a hand to my chest as I saw the pack of muscles that was right in front of me. He was wearing a white t-shirt that defined every muscle that composed his body. His back was perfectly modeled, as though he were made out of marble, like a Greek god. My brain had stopped computing with the rest of my body. I blinked furiously and then looked away, taking a step back. I figured by putting space between us, I wouldn't feel anything odd.

"Well…" I swallowed with difficulty "You have an odd way of showing it…" I said trying to calm things down. With this situation… and the one my heart was experiencing. He finally turned to look at me.

"And I also have an odd way of living. I'm a Nephil and this isn't something I wanted."

"Yeah… I overheard." I said with annoyance. "Remember that first time you attempted to kill me?" I asked.

"Will you ever just shut up?!" He asked defeated.

"Not until I get my answers."

"I'll remind you; you never answered any of my questions either."

"Fine! You want to know what I am, I'll tell you: I'm an angel. Yeah. I didn't believe it either… because it ISN'T possible! Nothing could ever prove that my 'kind' exists and no one can really say for sure if I'm not just in a mental institute and imagining all this crap!" I said anger boiling up inside of me.

"You aren't Nephil?" He asked bewildered.

"Nope. I'm an Archangel." I said starting to breath normally again. The word just rolled off of my tongue so naturally. So I was an Archangel… what does that have to do with anything?

Scott was suddenly in front of me. I hadn't noticed he had moved since I was so caught up in my head, thinking about everything. His body heat was radiating around him. I felt his pulse, almost as though it was actually my own. It had sped up and his muscles were all tense. I started to tremble in fear. I had never actually reacted this way. I had always shaken because I was so angry. I opened and closed my mouth and few times, trying to say something.

"Now it's your turn to answer my-"

I hadn't had time to finish my sentence before my mouth closed up again. Because other lips had closed them for me.

* * *

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H! HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT COMING?! I had had this idea since a while... because I've always loved Scott... and I was secretly in love with him despite having such devoted love for Patch... there was just something about blondie... anyyyywwwaayyyysss... whaddaya think about this chapter? :D**

**Please review so I can know how I'm doing! A few of you have given me such amazing reviews... gosh I love you guys! 3**

**So no characters belong to me except for Sky. :) thanks for reading. You'll hear from me soon enough :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! AND ONE DAY LATE! I'M SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS! I'M SO BAD! :( **

**ANYWAYS! IT'S HERE! so amuse yourselves! :D So. Lovies, this is chapter 7. It's meant to build up a bit of tension. So it's normal if you start to have negative feelings towards me. I would understand. :D **

**No characters belong to me except my sassy Sky. :)**

**Enjoy! - Nikki3000**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sky POV:**

A loud screeching sound echoed in my head; as though a TV was being turned on to the loudest volume with static on the screen. He pulled away and left me stumbling forward, completely stunned. My thoughts were everywhere. I blinked at few times, analyzing what just happened, then looked up to see Scott looking right at me. My cheeks immediately flushed and I lowered my head, not wanting to confront him about this. This was stupid. I had gotten lost and confused. That's why this happened. That's all. Denial, you might say… So what? My first kiss was out of anger. Brilliant. That's what every girl wants. Or was it? I mean, it wasn't really anger… It was confusion. Even to that! Confusion isn't a state one wants to find themselves in. It sucks and it's horrible!

"You see… I don't hate you." He said calmly. My head snapped up to look at him incredulous. So many thoughts were trying to form themselves from that simple statement. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were different, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"So instead you put your lips on it?" I asked sarcastically. He snickered, causing me to lower my gaze, not believing I had just said that. What was wrong with me?!

"Sure. Why not?" He said approaching me. He took my arms in his hands and forced me to look at him.

Everything was playing on the eye contact now. Normally, I would have backed up, making space, but my feet refused to move. One of his hands slid up to caress my fire truck red cheek. (That's what it felt like, alright?) His thumb slowly touched my cheek and then went on to trace my lips. Shivers slithered through my whole body. The annoying screeching sounds started up again. It was growing louder with time. I winced and my arms stiffened. I wanted to react, but his touch had completely paralyzed me. I thought Patch said that I couldn't feel anything. What a lie! He leaned down again and brushed his lips against mine before completely pressing against them. My eyes fluttered closed and my mouth started to move against his. My hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders. His large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. The world around me seemed to suddenly disappear. I didn't hear anything. I was in a completely different universe. The noise grew so loud, my whole head felt as though it was being pressed down into a tiny little point. Suddenly, the pitch exploded and left everything in complete silence. My body temperature slowly rose to almost an unbearable level.

He pulled back violently, wincing as he looked down at his arms. Large second degree burn patterns covered them. I felt a little breeze on my sides. I looked down and saw that my shirt had been burned where his arms had held me not even a moment ago. Shock overcame me as I realized my _body_ had burnt Scott. His wounds slowly started to heal within the moments following the event.

"You kissed me again." I said not letting my eyes leave his arms.

"And you burned me!" He stated the obvious.

I looked up at him and felt suddenly taken by the urge to hit him upside the head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KISSING ME!" I said in a poor attempt to prove my point. His jaw hung open for a minute or two.

"I'll remind you, you kissed me back." He said taking on an offensive stance. My cheeks turned bright red and my skin crawled with annoyance.

I crossed my arms on my chest and turned my head to not face him. I started for the stairs, convincing myself that a good night's sleep is what I needed. It would be the only thing that would help me make sense of all of this.

"So you're just going to run away? You're going to go upstairs and sleep?"

"Yes. I am." I snapped back at him without turning around. The first few steps were painful to take. It was like separating myself from him was almost harmful for me. I couldn't help but let a small moan of pain escaped my lips. A heavy feeling grew within my stomach making it harder and harder to climb the few stairs. "What the Hell?" I muttered under my breath bending over and clutching my belly.

"Sky! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Get away from me!" I almost yelled. I grabbed onto the railing and sat on the steps, dry heaving. A glass of water was suddenly in my front of me. I took it and chugged it down. The heaviness quickly dissipated and an odd kind of calm took over me.

"Sky… what happened?" I averted my gaze from his and bit my bottom lip.

"Nothing. I'm very confused at the moment!"

"And you don't think I am?"

"I'm not going over this again with you, Scott!" I said trying to avoid any kind of conversation with him.

"I want to go over this. We can't just pretend that this didn't mean anything. You kissed me back!" I got up from the steps and passed by him, going back to the living room. "You can't run from me. We're in the same damn house, for crying out loud!"

"At this point, I'll do as I please!" I retorted.

"Why are you being such a child?!" I turned to face him.

"You drive me insane! You can't even try to understand that I'm going through crap right now! You poor baby!" I said with fake worry. "You got burned… want some water for that?" I asked sarcastically.

"WHY YOU-", he stopped mid-sentence and lunged at me. I dodged his attack skillfully and ran around to the other side of the couch.

Since I had completely forgotten that he wasn't a normal human being, he had caught me within an instant by the waist and had pinned me down on the sofa. He grabbed my arms and held them on either side of my head as he straddled my lap. I squirmed under his weight and then gave up, realizing it was no use. Even though I was an Archangel, I hadn't had the training of one in a long time, so natural laws took over, giving Scott the upper hand. I glared up at him and stayed in completely silence. I suddenly heard the front door open and froze. _Patch and Nora must already be back and then they're going to see this and they're going to think the wrong thing!_

"Scott?" It was a voice I didn't recognize.

He turned his head to face the door and a ghost like expression replaced the childish one. I tried to get up, but he was still holding me down. This was seriously getting frustrating. I squirmed under him a bit more and he seemed to have understood. He rapidly got off of me and stood up, circling the couch and walking up to the door. I sat up and tried to see who it was. A small menacing voice came from behind his large stature. It was a female voice. It was then my turn to get up to my feet. His shoulders began to sag and he turned to show who it was. A tiny, curvy girl was in front of me.

"Sky… this is Vee…"

"Hi-"

"So you're Sky." She said giving me the once over and shifting her weight from side to side. She pursed her lips and continued looking at me suspiciously.

"You must be Nora's _really_ good friend."

"Yeah. I was supposed to come over and meet her here." She answered me rather harshly. "But she clearly isn't here…"

"She left with Patch a few minutes ago." I said keeping a neutral face. She made a sound resembling one of disgust and then nodded in my direction.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'll-"

"She's going to be living here from now on." Scott filled in for me. Both our gazes, Vee's and mine, went to him.

"What?" Vee asked incredulous.

"I'm having issues at home and Nora offered… Forced me to stay here."

"Uh…" She finished. She brushed passed me and into the living room, looking down at the couch. I had a feeling that I had done something conspicuous, which I had, and was being told off by a parent.

"What's wrong?" I asked approaching her.

"Nothing. It's just… I find it odd that Nora would let a complete stranger into her house without knowing anything about their past… She tends to be a bit skeptical."

"A bit?" Scott snorted. They shared a laugh and then looked at me. I clearly didn't know what their secret words meant.

"Anyways," Vee continued, "Why would she ask you to stay here? Unless you were important to her… or maybe Patch…" She said suggestively. I grimaced at the thought. As much as Patch was most definitely extremely attractive, now that I knew he was my brother, I would never approach him in that way.

"Vee." Scott snapped. Her head turned to face him and a look of utter shock was on her face.

"Scott?" She asked.

"I'll be upstairs… resting. It's been a very long and exhausting day." I said before heading for the stairs and going up. The heavy feeling returned, but I ignored it and continued up the stairs, every step seeming much too long for simple comfort. I got to the room, closed the door behind me and looked around.

It was a tiny little thing with a futon. A large comforter was folded neatly on it with a plushy pillow placed on one end. I walked up to it and sat down, passing my hand along the embroidery of the blanket. I sighed and undid it, pulling it over my body and closing my eyes. Too many events were going through my head. I wanted to get up, go back downstairs and ask Scott about the kiss… well kissES. I turned onto my side, my back to the door. I curled up into a small ball and concentrated on my breathing. The chain necklace around my neck was cool against my skin, but the eerie blue light shone a bit in the darkness. I took it off and looked at it intently. It looked not only familiar because I had worn it most of my life, but because I had seen it on someone else. I had seen it on Patch. Did it have something to do with being an Archangel? I snickered at the mere thought. Now there are sacred objects too? I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to understand.

Why was that so hard?

* * *

**Vee has made her appearance! :D being my favorite character of the series, I just had to make her appear. So. tension? what did you guys think?! Let me know please! I still need encouragement! :P I'll start working on chapter 8 as soon as I get a chance. School is being such a best friend right now... -.- not. anyways. Thanks for reading!**

**No characters belong to me except my wonderful Sky. :) REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey lovies! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! after one day. Damn was I ever so inspired! :D muahahahahaha! power is all mine and mighty. Although I didn't get my usual 5 reviews yet, I figured I'd be kind and just show you guys chapter 8 :P So here it is my beautiful people! :D Hope you guys like it. **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes. None of the characters belong to me except my wonderful Sky! :D**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sky POV**

I woke up and it was still very dark in the room. I searched for any kind of clock. I saw little red numbers indicating it was 3 am. I groaned and pushed the covers off. I sat up and then got to my feet. I went back to the door and was about to turn it when a cold chill passed through my body. I froze. Someone was in the room. My hand tightened around the knob. The presence was so strong there was a kind of supernatural pull. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, a thin female figure was by the window, leaning against it. She pushed herself off and walked halfway.

"It's been a while, Sky." A smooth velvety voice enveloped me. I kept my back to her, in complete silence. "Alright… I understand you don't want to talk to me." A sudden wave of pity came over me. No. Not pity. But sympathy, almost compassion. This time, I turned my head completely to look at her. She had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was equally tall and thin and very attractive. Her face changed expression when she looked at me. It was close to awe.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. A soft smile pulled her lips up.

"In time you'll know." Her eyes widened in terror as she quickly glanced between me and the door. "I'll come back later."

"Wait!" The door opened behind me. I turned to see Patch.

"For what?" I looked back behind to see if she was still there, but she had disappeared into thin air.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Alright." He answered skeptically. He took a step into my room and froze. He looked around and let his eyes stop on the window. Did he know? Of course he'd know. He's an angel. He knows everything! "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to say?"

"Nope." I said innocently. "I was just going to… go downstairs for a glass of water." I said smiling, as though that would convince him.

"But there's one right next to the bed." He pointed out. I looked over at the futon and, in fact, there_ was_ a glass of water right next to it.

"I don't know how that got there." I said calmly.

"Is everything okay in here?" Nora's head popped out from behind Patch.

"Uh huh." I said confused as I attempted to piece everything together in my head. "Why are you all in the room!?" I asked realizing that my privacy was indeed becoming public.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright. Scott said that something had upset you and you rushed upstairs and he didn't hear anything from you after that." Nora said with a motherly tone. Geez, I feel bad for her future kids.

"No, everything was fine. I just felt a little tired because of everything that happened today." I said stating it as though I had passed it over and over in my head. Patch didn't buy it.

_Sky, are you sure?_

_Yes! Geez… I'm fine! I swear!_

_You can tell me anything._

_Patch, leave me alone. I'm fine._ He shrugged and took Nora by the hand.

"C'mon, like she said. She was just tired."

"You do know I know you can mentally talk to her right?" Nora answered. Patch snickered and pulled her out of my room. "If you need anything, just let me know!" Nora called after me. I answered her positively and stood alone in my room.

Quiet voices hummed through the house. I thought I heard Scott's and immediately caught my breath. I wanted to go downstairs and talk to him. I had to. I needed to know exactly what he meant. I took one firm step towards the door and immediately turned around to run back to the futon. I jumped onto it and wrapped the covers around me. _Congrats, you coward! _I leaned down to look for my bag to take out my iPod and calm down, but it wasn't there. I slapped my palm to my forehead and grunted. I left my bag downstairs… in the living room.

That's it.

I got up and firmly left the room. I went down the stairs and entered the living room. Scott was sitting in one couch and Patch was standing up. Nora was sitting in the loveseat. Vee seemed to have left.

"Sky!" Scott said happily as he realized I was there. Why was he so happy to see me?! Wait. That was a stupid question.

"Hi." I said giving a little awkward wave. "Why are you guys all awake at this time?" I asked trying to subtly insert myself into their previous conversation. Patch and Nora shared a look and then looked at Scott who was staring at me intently.

"We're talking about the Nephils." Scott said nodding, as though confirming with himself. "Some odd activity has made them all act weirdly."

"What do you mean by 'some odd activity'?" I asked.

"Well, supposedly demons have found a way to come out of Hell." Patch said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Demons!? Those exist too?" I asked almost exasperated.

"Logically… if out kind exists." Patch said with a small smile.

"Shut up." I said slightly feeling dumb.

Vee appeared from the kitchen with a sandwich and looked at me. She nodded and walked up to the loveseat in which Nora was sitting and sunk down next to her. I bit the inside of my cheek and swallowed difficultly.

"Anything new with the situation?" Vee asked taking a bite out of her food. My stomach growled loudly. My hand went to my belly and I held it, hoping no one heard it.

"You sound hungry." Scott said smiling. I looked up to him and had a guilty smile plastered on my face. "I'm going out. You're coming." From the corner of my eye, I saw Vee tense.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"That wasn't a question." He said walking up to me and taking my hand. "We'll be back a bit later."

"But it's 3 am. Nothing's opened!"

"Nobody said that we had to eat healthy. McDonalds are sure to still be opened." I opened my mouth to retort, but he had already gone out the door. I looked back at Patch and Nora, Vee's back to me. I sighed and followed Scott out of the house.

* * *

He was driving quite quickly down the highway. He got off at one exit and when my eyes landed on the large yellow 'M', my stomach growled so loudly, I swear it could've been heard all the way in Antarctica. He chuckled and placed the clutch in first gear, slowing down and pulling into the drive-through. He rolled down his window and placed his order and mine without asking for it. I sighed realizing he had got it spot on. We rolled forward and he paid for the food, giving the bags to me and driving off to a secluded part in the parking lot. He grabbed his food and started to eat. I looked down at the burger in the bag and without thinking; I grabbed it and stuffed my face. Literally. I heard him laugh next to me. I immediately brought the burger back down and placed it in my lap.

"Did you sleep well?" I turned to face him. He chewed slowly as he looked at me.

"Yes. Thank you. Are you the one who put the glass of water in my room?" I blurted. I bit my tongue right after. He frowned and then a soft look replaced the confused one.

"No, but I'm starting to feel bad for not thinking of it." He lowered his burger and passed his hand over his face, sighing heavily.

"Oh! No! Please don't feel bad! It wasn't your fault!" I said attempting to reassure him. Damn did I have a knack for words!

"That means that someone else thought of you…" His eyes snapped up to mine. "And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Vee." He said matter-of-factly. I averted my eyes from his and turned to face the front. "Patch and Nora had only gotten back a few minutes before you woke up… Sky." I looked out the window and grabbed the burger, taking another large bite out of it, preventing me from possibly saying anything. "Did you see something… or someone?"

"Ofhjag couehnemkdrse nsdofugbt." I said turning to him, fury boiling up inside of me. I wasn't going to tell Scott what I couldn't even tell Patch.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and chewed before swallowing.

"Of course not!"

"Then why would you turn away from me when I was saying those things? It's all part of body language."

"Cuz you're a master at that, right?" I answered sarcastically. I grabbed the drink and slurped loudly.

"Sky, I just want to help you. Why do you keep on pushing people out?"

"If you haven't realized, I haven't exactly lived the best of lives, and only a few hours ago did I find out I'm an Archangel, most probably a really powerful one at that. And to top it all off, there's you! You and your little signs that can't be read because we live in such a complicated world of… of…" I let out a little groan, attempting to find my words. "CRAP!" I burst out. "Yes! In such a complicated world of crap! And then, that woman from before! She just appeared out of nowhere and because I seem to have some retarded crap of amnesia, I can't recall who she is even if she tells me 'it's been a while, Sky'!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"A woman? What did she look like? Who was she?" I shook my head violently, my curls flying everywhere.

"Forget I said anything."

"No! Sky! You have to stop doing this. Who was she? What did she say? What did she want?" Tears burned the back of my eyes.

"I don't know okay?!" I yelled. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I just know she was important to me. I had this pull to her. She was someone very important… maybe in my childhood. I don't know." Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me and he was holding me tightly. Heavy sobs escaped me and soon after, my arms were around him, not wanting to let go any time soon.

He tried to calm me down, shushing me and smoothing out my hair. He pushed his seat back and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face in his chest and just stayed in that position, without caring if it meant something else. I felt his heartbeat in his chest accelerate just a bit and his breathing became cut and sharp. He tried to breathe normally, as though to show me he had control of the situation, but he was only making it worse for himself. His arms were strong around my little frame. I sensed every muscle of his tighten at the right moments. He lowered his head and kissed the crown of my head. I guess we had passed the awkwardness of being so close a while back. And despite what I had done to his arms earlier, he didn't seem as though he was going to let go any time soon.

"Sky…" His voice shook.

"Hmm?" I asked, realizing my tears had stopped and so had my sobs.

"I… I…" My heart sped up; something was changing inside of me. My vision blurred and sounds around me grew faint.

"Scott!" I winced in pain as my stomach seemed to burn up. Damn. Having McDonalds at such a late hour wasn't a good idea. I looked up at him in confusion. His eyes widened and he brought up a shaky hand to my face. He wiped my tears away and then showed me his thumb.

It was stained red.

Red like blood.

I was crying tears of blood.

* * *

**WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?! hehehe. So... what did you guys think?! **

**who was that woman? any guesses? maybe a character already seen in the novel? we shall see soon enough :P i mean... psha. who else is blonde in the books and can make Patch act all "who goes there?" or am I leading you guys on a wrong assumption? hhmmm... :P evil evil little me!**

**Anyways! Review and please let me know what you guys thought! it's important for me to get feedback as to know and to make sure I'm not writing total bs. :) **

**No characters belong to me except Sky :) So uh... yeah :P review and make sure to lemme know what you guys liked and didn't! :D **

**PEEAACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey lovies! I'm back... after a whole week. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait. I feel so bad... anyways... Hopefully you won't be too mad while reading this. But this is a chapter that clears up a lot of stuff. :) So more questions are asked and furthermore unanswered, but many past questions have been answered... I think. ANYWHO! Here's chapter 9! :D Hope you like it! And for those who are a bit more fragile... maybe skim the text... i'm warning you.**

**No characters belong to me except my sexy Sky! :) **

**I don't normally do this, but this chapter, up until the bright light, fits really well with the song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey. I kept on listening to it to get my inspiration… let me know if it makes sense to have listened to that song during the whole writing process! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sky POV**

I rubbed my hands on my cheeks, and then looked down at them. They were red and stained. What was happening?! I sat up straight in his lap and continued wiping at my eyes violently. The more I rubbed, the more it felt as though my face was being torn off.

"Scott!" I muttered helplessly. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his. He made me look into his bright blue eyes. Even in the darkness of the car, I could see his eyes gleaming with worry.

"Look at me! Everything will be okay!" He said bringing my hands to my face, all while keeping them in his. I nodded unconvinced and continued breathing sharply. Something changed in his expression, revealing some kind of relief. "Your eyes aren't red anymore." He said calmly. I turned around and grabbed the review mirror, looking intensely at myself. My face was no longer red from tears of blood and my cheeks were simply streaked with tears marks. As though nothing of what just happened occurred.

"I don't understand what's happening to me!" I said looking at back at him and sighing heavily. I felt like a mess, always crying. He pulled me back into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"Sky, you just need to calm down. When I learned that I was Nephil, I was angry. I couldn't believe that my whole life had basically been a lie-"

"Join the club." I added quietly. I felt his torso rumble with a low laugh. "It's just… with all this information in such a short period of time… it messes with your brain!" I said making a twirling motion with my hand next to my head.

"C'mon… Everything will be fine!" He said rubbing my back in slow small circles. Everything was changing so quickly. I shook my head, getting every negative thought out of it.

"I hope you're right" I bit my bottom lip, debating on if I should bring it back up again. I sighed, deciding I should just let it out. "I just really want to know who that woman was." I stuttered.

"Would you let me into your little world so I can help you?" He asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"If that's what it means… then I'll have to deal with you always there." I shut my mouth tightly, not realizing what I had just said.

"With me _always_ there?" Something sounded hopeful in his voice. Is that… is that what I wanted?

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I said calmly, weighing every word in my head, making sure I wasn't saying anything that I'd regret.

"You do realize what you said, right?" Geez, it's like he could read my mind… Well… Could he? That wouldn't surprise me…

I looked up at him and squirmed out of his tight grip. I slipped a leg over him, straddling him. My hands delicately placed themselves on his broad shoulders and then slowly wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair at the bottom of his neck. He laced his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He was strong and determined. And so was I… Probably.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. I was about to pull back, when he crashed his lips onto mine, pulling me back to him. My whole body was pressed up against his and even in the small space of the car, I felt as though there was too much room left. His hands travelled to my thighs and caressed them gently while kissing me. He then parted from my lips and started to trail small kisses along my jaw and then down my neck. I arched my neck, giving him more space. Every time his lips touched my skin, a small ache grew within me. This wasn't enough. I needed him. I _wanted_ him.

"Scott…" I murmured. My hands went to his face and I made him look at me. His eyes were filled with hunger and desire. They gleamed in the dark and were a hypnotizing blue. I groaned and brought my lips back to his. His moved hungrily against mine as I felt him want me just as badly. I couldn't control anything.

His hands slipped back up to my waist and tugged at the hem of my shirt. He started to push it up and drew small circles with his thumbs on my stomach. I didn't stop him, so he continued pushing it up until his hands rested right beneath my bra. His rough hands against my baby like skin caused shivers to slither through my entire body. This was beginning to have the same effects as a drug. Although his eyes had appeared to be hungry and his hands were rough, every single touch was soft and filled with care. I almost felt as though it was completely out of love. He slid his arms around me, keeping the skin contact; never breaking the kiss.

I snaked my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me. He nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan slightly. I felt one of his arms leave from my waist and suddenly, I was lying down on him: He had lowered the seat. I couldn't help but smile. He must have felt it since he broke the kiss and looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's fine. I just didn't expect things to go this far." I whispered. "I don't know you all that much but I'm somehow supernaturally attracted to you."

"You feel it too then?" I looked at him not knowing what to answer. "It was that time when I felt your life between my hands…"

"I… know." I said not wanting to tell him that it had been since before that. So he only started having feelings for me when he was about to kill me. I buried my face in his chest and sighed, enjoying his arms tightly wrapped around me.

My body suddenly stiffened and everything around me seems to be compressing me into a tight little ball.

There was a bright light. And every shadow disappeared from within the car. Scott closed his eyes tightly, not being able to bear the quantity of light. He squinted for a bit, trying to figure out where the light was coming from. I kept my eyes peeled open. The light wasn't hurting mine. I looked around, attempting to do the same thing as Scott. The driver's door was suddenly torn off the car and thrown across the parking lot. I felt something grab my waist and pull me out, tossing me to the ground. I rolled a few times and finally stopped, curled onto my side, aches and pains throughout my body. It was the first time I was feeling this kind of pain. It wasn't like the sensation of losing my blood when I had hit the boulder that other time, but more of a nauseating sensation that made me groan in pain. I pushed myself up and held my side. The wind picked up, whipping my hair around and in my face. I got up to my feet and turned on myself repeatedly until I grew dizzy and tripped over my own feet. I felt myself start to tumble backwards and fall into thin air. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But I didn't hit the ground.

Something had stopped me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked up to come face to face with a woman; the woman from my room. She smiled down at me and helped me back up. The light created an aura around her, making her look so angelic. I couldn't help but smile.

_I'm glad to see that you're happy to see me._ I shook my head, looking down at my feet with a smile. My head snapped up and looked back at the car behind me. But it wasn't there anymore.

"Where's the car? Where's Scott?!" I asked raising my voice.

"Don't worry Masterma, Scott is safe."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"You aren't actually here. We're in your head. This is the only way I can communicate with you without being heard or seen by anyone else. You're still in that car. You're still in his arms." She said calmly explaining herself.

"Why did you call me Masterma?" I asked perturbed by the sudden change in names. "My name isn't Masterma. It's Sky."

"Your human name is Sky."

"So my Archangel name is Masterma?" She approached me and brought a hand up to caress my cheek.

"What makes you think you're an Archangel?" I flinched and took a large step back.

I wanted to run; I didn't believe anything she was saying. Something as familiar as this feeling was making me shiver. I didn't want to listen to her anymore. I covered my ears and tried to block everything out. I wanted to be back in Scott's arms… For real. Not this imagery! Why was this happening to myself? Why was I the victim, again? I hated this! I never wanted this. I just wanted to be normal.

"You're lying! That can't be! Stop!" I pleaded falling to my knees and feeling my insides churn. I couldn't shake this feeling.

"I'm not going to stop. You need to know the truth, and whatever has been said must be corrected."

"No! You have no right to make me doubt this! Patch told me-"

"Patch…" She snickered. "Patch told you, so it must be the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have much time, Masterma. I need you to know that you are much more important than the simplicity of being a human."

"Then please just answer one question: what am I?" I asked feeling the back of my eyes burn.

"You are my child. I understand that you are very confused, and you don't understand what's going on right now, but you have to believe me: you can't trust Patch. He is bound to only lie to you over and over again."

"Patch would never lie! He's my brother!" She burst out laughing, a slow cynical laugh.

"I think I'd remember if I gave birth to that retched thing."

"'Give birth'… Who-What are you?" The brightness of the light started to dim and make it easier to see. My blood had begun to boil to a point where I felt my red cheeks. My eyes opened to see an arm wrapped around me tightly. The feeling slowly came back to my legs and arms. I was back in the car. The woman was gone and I couldn't help but just stop breathing. My eyes burned and I knew I was about to cry again. I was never going to get an answer and I was going to be in the dark forever.

Suddenly, a little voice spoke to me in my head. It was barely audible, but every word made me stiffen:

_My name is Armaros. I am the one who taught you to be how you are now. I am the one who kept you on my breast, holding you close, protecting you from everything around you. I am the one who had you within me for 9 months and who gave birth to you. I am Armaros, head of the Demons of Apocrypha and your mother._

* * *

**WHAAAAAAAAAT?! hehehe. Review and review and review! So what did you guys think of this one? I admit it may have become maybe a bit fragile at moments... but i hope none of you have felt shamed or any other feeling while reading it. :S lol. I still love you guys? :)**

**No characters belong to me except my amazing Sky! :D thanks so much for reading again and don't forget to lemme know what you guys thought. If you have questions, ask away, but I can't guarantee that i'll give you a precise answer since that's the whole point in writing something with cliffhangers :P**

**I love you guys! thanks so much :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey lovies. All righty. So. You may not necessarily want to acknowledge this, but i would just like to start off by saying: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW I'VE BEEN A HORRIBLE PERSON BY NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! HERE'S CHAPTER 10! :D PLEASE STILL LOVE MEE! hahaha. sorry. I was kinda far from internet for the past few months. But I am back and I shall be writing a bit more now. So here's chapter 10. **

**And of course, no characters belong to me except for my Sky... and Armaros. She's mine. :) Thanks for sticking with me if you are still reading this!**

* * *

Scott drove me back to Nora's house and helped me to the front door. The drive back had been casual since we had talked: About everything and nothing. He asked little questions about my personal life and I answered him truthfully. I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Thank you for the food…" I said starting to pull on the latch.

"So polite…" He said smirking. I couldn't help but give him a teasing smile and sat back in my chair, not wanting to see Patch. What she- my mother had said had completely confused me. But how do I know if she's really my mother? I'd have to ask Patch. But she seemed so critical of Patch. Was this just all real or was I just delusional?

"Scott?"

"Hmm?" He leaned forward, taking hold of my hand and drawing small circles in my palm.

"I think I know who the woman is… the one who paid me a visit earlier." I said choosing my words carefully. This time, he turned his whole body in my direction.

"Who is she?" He asked holding onto my hand.

"She may be my mother." I said. "You know how I'm a foster child… well…" I completed.

He kept silent and just held my gaze. He slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him, as he rested his forehead to mine. We stayed like that for a while until he moved back and gave me a simple smile. It wasn't blinding, and it wasn't cocky. It was a genuine smile that probable meant the world to him. That I probably meant the world to him? I sighed and attempted to match his smile.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sky." He kissed my hand and squeezed it gently before leaning forward and planting his lips on mine. I kissed him back roughly and quickly before pulling away and smiling.

There was a bright flash and the sky cracked open to let pour rain. I was stuck in the car with Scott. Alone. Except this time there was a little chance of making it inside without getting drenched and being questioned as though we were suspects of a crime scene. What was going to happen? Involuntarily, my heart sped up and my face flushed as… yes, yes… one idea crossed my mind. Alone in a car… with Scott. The heart throbbing, good-looking, tall, blonde, blue-eyed, testosterone filled, amazing- Well you get my point. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes wouldn't unglue from his buff chest and arms. Lightning brightened up the sky and revealed every little muscle line he had along his arms. I couldn't help but swallow with difficulty.

"I'm… I'm sure you're right." I said attempting to sound perfectly fine. He glanced over at me and his sweet smile turned into a suggestive smirk. Slightly flustered by the sudden change in mood, I inched my way back towards the door, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out either way.

"You know," he started, "we're stuck in here… till that storm stops." He still had my hand in his and he intertwined his fingers with mine, tugging me towards him. I mean…

I wouldn't be against it. It's just that, how do you- well- you know? I shut my eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. Soon after, his lips were on mine molding and moving in a way that made it impossible not to kiss him back. So, there I was, kissing him back, in his car. He had ulterior motives, it was visible by the way he was deepening the kiss. I couldn't do this to him.

I was being indecisive and he knew it. He felt it. He pulled back, sighing heavily and looked out his window.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He turned pulled the key out of the ignition and looked over at me. "Are you coming in?" He asked raising an eyebrow questioningly. I bit down on my tongue and nodded.

He pulled on the latch and pushed the door open a bit more violently than intended and slammed it back. I was still in the car, flinching when the door slammed. I got out shortly after and rushed up the steps onto the porch, not wanting to get too wet from the pouring rain. The door opened and showed Nora's tired face.

"Hey! You're back!" She said giving me a small smile, pulling me in for a hug. "How are you feeling? Better?" She asked tiredly as she yawned. I nodded and smiled, ignoring Scott's eyes that were on me.

"I need to see Patch… I need to tell him something." Her eyes suddenly lost all trace of fatigue and she pulled me inside the house. She showed me up the stairs to her room where Patch was.

I pushed the door and closed it behind me. He stood by the window, arms crossed over his chest, as he stared out, lost in his thoughts.

_Sister? _He turned to look at me.

_Patch, are you really my brother?_

_Everyone in Heaven is brother and sister. We do not discriminate on whether we are truly related or not. _

_So… I'm not actually related to you._

_Our relationship is a little different. _

_What do you mean?_

_Why with all the questions? _He seemed to ask defensively.

_I have reason to believe that you've lied to me about my true nature. _

A muscle in his jaw jumped and his eyes hardened. His stature suddenly seemed to bore over me, making me feel tiny and hopeless. His black eyes seemed to get even darker with every unblinking moment.

"What's going on Patch?" I asked stuttering slightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Who told you of this?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I want to know who's lying to you!"

"They can't possibly be lying to me if you're reacting this way!" I started to raise my voice.

"I'm reacting this way because I am trying to protect you, Sky!" He matched my tone.

"From what?!" I almost shouted. "And don't you dare say you're protecting me from the truth because just gives me more of a reason to start loathing you! I've been lied to my whole life, I don't need more bullshit from you!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Sky, all you need to know is you _are_ my sister. We are bound by blood. Our father is the link that we share. Except our mothers are not the same: that I can assure you." I froze at his words. So, she was telling the truth. He must have seen something change on my face for his next words were what pierced my heart: "You met her… didn't you? You met the monster that gave birth to you."

"So I am a monster?" I chocked.

"No! Of course not!" He rushed to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding on tightly. "You'll never be what she is." He rested his cheek to my head and didn't dare let me go.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I asked sobbing quietly. "Why can I just not exist? It would be so much easier for everyone!"

"What did she say?" He asked preventing me from continuing my train of thoughts. He didn't want to reassure me, knowing that I wouldn't take it.

"She said that she was Armaros, head of the Demons of Apocrypha. She also said that my name was Masterma." I looked up at him and frowned. "Am I a demon too?" A sad smile pulled at his lips as he caressed my head.

"You're different, but you'll never be one of those things." He pulled away from me and looked at me carefully. His eyes bored into mine as he was clearly digging through my head for more memories. I closed my eyes and I felt myself being sucked into another dimension.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the parking lot. I looked around and saw Patch standing next to me. He was searching the lot for something. I saw Scott's car and immediately became red. Patch was going to see what was going on in the car. I had to make him look elsewhere. I took a few steps forward and headed the other way. Suddenly, a bright white light came from the woods near the McDonalds. A darker shape emerged from the light and I recognized the blonde hair from afar and turned to look back at Patch. He was staring at the figure with intensity.

_Is that her?_ He asked me.

I nodded and looked back at Armaros. She approached a body that suddenly flew out of the car. It was mine. Her arm sprung out and prevented me from falling completely to the ground. She had used a levitating power. Patch advanced towards the two others and stopped in front of Armaros. He lifted two fingers to her forehead and shut his eyes tightly. He flinched and almost simultaneously, stopped breathing. Frowning, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at her, unmoving. He looked back at me and nodded once, as though telling me it was all right. I blinked once, twice, and we were back in Nora's room.

Patch let go of me and sighed.

"I know what she is." He stated calmly. I started to feel nervous.

"So?" I asked expectantly.

"She _is _your mother and she _is_ the head of the Demons of Apocrypha."

"What are they?"

"They are 200 fallen angels who have gone towards Hell for help. Their leader, Armaros, is the most powerful one. She has the power to wield so much strength not even an archangel can defeat her. So says the legend. I have never actually encountered her, but I can see now that she is also very good at playing with the mind of men. She tricked our father into giving her a descendant: you. I believe she wanted you to bring even more havoc onto the world, being archangel and demon. You have the power of both. You can use the Heavens like you can use the Hells. I believe that you were created out of pure lust and greed. But I cannot accept it. You clearly haven't ever shown those characteristics nor have you ever done any great evil." I swallowed with difficulty.

"I wouldn't say that I haven't done any great evils…" I muttered. He frowned and looked at me questioningly. "Well… I had a little episode with my foster father in Coldwater. He had approached me in a rather unfatherly way and attempted to harm me. For some odd reason that I didn't know at the time, my energy levels grew so high, I managed to damage a few of his bones and place him in a little coma. I was even capable of erasing his memory and making him think something else had happened." I said trying to make eye contact, feeling ashamed already as it was.

"But you did all that in self defense! You can't immediately place it under great evil! A great evil is if you would have done that for the heck of it!"

"But I felt completely proud of myself when I was done. I felt… energized and ready to do it again. I could have done it again." I paused, looking at him intensely. "I _wanted_ to do it again." The words came from my throat, dry and cold. My blood started to pump as I remembered the feeling that I had gotten when I was using 'self defense', the power I held, the unstoppable strength. I realized what was happening and tried to calm myself down, but the harm had already been done. My energy levels were rising dangerously and I felt something new in my veins. I looked down at my hands and arms and saw a faint blue light begin to glow underneath my skin. "I need to leave." I said quickly as I headed for the door.

"Wait! Sky!" He grabbed my arm and twirled me around. By then, I wasn't myself anymore. All my veins were pulsing a faint blue light and my eyes had become a complete electric blue.

"Don't you dare place another finger on me." My mouth pronounced as though there had been more than one voice.

The power was rushing through my whole body. The little part of me that was still there told me to get out of there before I damaged anything. I saw the window and figured that was my easiest way out. Lightning struck outside and I saw a tree right in front of the house. That was where I needed to go. And further out, I saw the edge of the forest. I needed to go there. My body was no longer mine. My legs were moving and my feet were placing themselves one in front of the other and soon, there was a loud crash, glass falling from all sides. My arms went out and grabbed onto a larger branch on the tree. My body swung and landed on the cobblestone driveway. I had gotten back up to my feet and began to run towards the forest.

* * *

**So. What did you guys think? Review on what you thought about her identity. You finally understand what's going on! :D Well I hope it's clear. If not, review and let me know what I should clarify! Thanks again for stickin' around. It's the readers that make me want to continue! **

**Disclaimer: Sky and Armaros are my characters, the rest belong to the fabulous Becca Fitzpatrick! (she shall forever be loved)**

**Bye for now lovies! Chapter 11 should soon be up. Thanks for being patient! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY LOVIES! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU! AND HEY... GUESS WHAT? NEW CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! now you can't hate me. :P**

**Alrighty. So... here's chapter 11. It's going to be coming to an end soon I believe. The next few chapters are going to be where everything is coming into place. Some will live, some will die... BUT WHOM?! THAT IS THE QUESTION! alright. I'll stop making a fool out of myself and just let you read this new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes... I kinda wrote it in a rush because all the ideas were splurging out of me... it was quite the sight really. :P **

**So. No characters belong to me except my beautiful Sky... Armaros aaaaaand... this new character? What?! new character?! what's happening?! READ LOVIES AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT! **

**Don't forget to Read AAAAAAAAND REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED THE REVIEWS TO KNOW IF I'M DOING WELL OR NOT! Have fuuuuun!**

**~Nikki3000**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sky POV**

What woke me up was a loud crash. My eyes sprang open to be looking at tall grass that has been splayed down onto the ground. I pushed myself up and gasped a little when I found myself in an empty valley: trees, tall grass and rocks all on the ground, creating a large circle around me. It was as though a bomb had exploded and created a field of fallen nature. I got to my feet and looked around. All I saw was green, green and more green. In the distance, tall snowy mountains loomed overhead with low hanging dark grey clouds. Was I dreaming? This was exactly like a scene from a book I had had to read last semester. I shook my head, telling myself I needed to think of more important things. What happened and how did I get here? I looked down at my body, attempting to find some sort of clue, but nothing. I didn't remember how or when I had gotten here… wherever here was.

I licked my finger and placed it high up in the air. The wind blew to my left. It gave me an indication: I still didn't know where I was. East, West, North or South, could at least take a few tries before getting the right direction. So, I wrapped my sweater more tightly around my body and headed towards the tall mountains. It was worth a try.

I don't actually know for how long I had been walking, when my legs suddenly decided that I was done travelling for the day. I looked up through the trees, because I was now in a forest, and was almost blinded by the bright sun. It was overhead and so hot. Wait. It was overhead! That means it was some time around noon. I got up excitedly and tried to find a tree I'd be able to climb. I spotted a large oak with low branches. I smiled to myself and rushed to it, grabbing the branch and pulling myself up. It took a few tries before I finally made it to the top. I looked around and found myself in a vast ocean of greenery. The sun seemed to be more to the left by now. That means that that direction was West. That was a start. Coldwater was north of everything. Probably even Canada. All right, maybe not, but it wasn't far from that country. I climbed back down and headed North. It was the surest bet I could make.

It must have at least taken me not more than 4 hours when I saw a little town out of the forest. I began a light jog when I finally made it to the first building. I looked up at the sign and saw that it was an inn. I circled round front and pushed through the front door. The lobby like room was tiny and homey. A large canopy was placed in front of a majestic fire place that took up half of the wall. Two wide windows on either side of the mantel brought in a lot of light even during a cloudy day like today. On my left was a desk that was heavily decorated in wood carvings. I approached it and crouched down, tracing the dents in the wood lightly. I looked at them more attentively and saw horses and flags, everything resembling medieval times. I smiled and looked from right to left, noticing it made a story.

"May I help you?" I sprang up to my feet and stared straight ahead into a pair of bright blue eyes. It was an older woman, not more than thirty. She had dark brown straight hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her skin was milky and smooth looking. Her little button nose gave off a snobby look, but her eyes were soft and caring.

"Um… I'm not quite sure." She let her eyes travels down my body, most probably analyzing my attire.

"You look like you can use a nice warm bath and maybe a good meal, sweetie." She said going around the desk and coming to take my arm delicately. "All on the house." She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, showing me where to go.

We walked up the narrow staircase and towards a small door on the left of the corridor. She opened the door with a key that was around her neck and let me in. The room was large and quite colorful. The large windows let in a lot of light and brightened up the duller colors. There was a small single bed in the corner closest to the door. A white bedspread covered it with a few pillows of browns and greens, the whole going for a more earthy feeling. Near the end of the room, there was a small round table with two chairs and a window seat completely the whole image from a magazine.

"This is beautiful." I said grinning. "But I couldn't let you be all so nice to me and not pay you."

"No no! Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be fine. I assure you. Now, I'll just go get you some towels and extra linens. I wouldn't want you to get sick during the night. The temperatures here can get quite cold around this time of year."

"Oh… thank you! But um… where is _here_ exactly?" I asked looking at her.

"Why… you're in Bethlehem, New Hampshire, sweetie. Where did you think you were?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm in _New Hampshire_?!" I practically shrieked. She looked at me with pure concern and helped me to sit. I was grasping her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. "How the Hell did I end up here?!"

"Where are you from, sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"Coldwater, Maine."

"And you got here by foot?" I simply nodded, answering her question. "All right. How about we just get you that bath and that meal and we'll figure things out?" I looked up at her thankfully and smiled. "All right. I'll let you know when you're bath is ready, sweetie." She kissed my head and left the room. Why had she kissed my head? Why was she being so nice to me? Sure she was an inn keeper, but no inn keeper was that nice and polite and willing to give you a room and a meal.

I shook away the suspicions that were growing inside of me, just wanting to be thankful to the woman giving me hospitality. A few minutes later, she popped her head through my door and beckoned me to follow her to the bathroom.

"You're very lucky, Sky, to have come upon my inn. I'm presently low on guests, so you'll have the house practically to yourself." She pushed the bathroom door open and showed me in. The bathroom was tiny but well equipped. I nodded my thanks and then stopped mid-stride. I turned to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"How did you know my name?" She suddenly seemed very flustered and took a step back.

"You introduced yourself at the front desk."

"Then why is it that I don't remember your name?!" I asked accusingly. "In fact, I never told you my name." I turned on my heels and stared her straight in the eyes. Something was stirring in them, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Listen to me, Sky. You are in grave danger. I do not want you to leave this place until you have fully recovered your strength and abilities. You have been placed in a perilous situation and you cannot escape unless you are fully recovered. Please just listen to me-"

"Who. Are. You?" I hissed through my clenched jaw.

"I am Kokabiel. I was sent down from Heaven to keep an eye on you during this battle. You have a very evil force stirring inside of you and He does not like this. You have been manipulated and tossed around like a meaningless little doll. I am your guardian angel sent from above, sent to protect you from whoever would want to hurt you."

"Is Armaros someone who'd want to hurt me?" Her eyes narrowed at the name. "She is… Isn't she?" I asked.

"How do you know of her?"

"Well I've found out she is my mother and a manipulator at that since I am half Fallen and half Archangel, I have the power of both combined, meaning that I have the strength to do much damage." I said. "Though now I am starting to see that I am more of a Demon than an actual Fallen descendant."

"Listen to me, Sky. I need you to understand and trust me. You cannot let the darkness come over you. You aren't this being that was created. You can do whatever you please… This is your life and you only can choose your destiny."

"Says an Angel sent from God. You don't seem to be much of an Angel since you seem to be saying the exact contrary of what God preaches."

"He does not preach. He teaches and He learns just as you and I. He isn't one for the whole creation of a lifeline before you are born." She smiled sadly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I knew your mother before she became a Fallen, and she is not that being. She had much good inside of her, but she was quickly cast aside when she realized she would never have what she wanted."

"What did she want?"

"Full power and control over the Archangels."

"Why is that?" She snickered lightly and smiled.

"The Archangels were created to protect Heaven. He created them as warriors, untameable and vicious. They don't have any morals and they would kill just to see blood on their swords. Armaros was fascinated by these beings. She wasn't one of them, but she sought the power to control them. Who wouldn't want a blood thirsty army at the snap of their fingers?" I shivered slightly. "Instead, like I'm sure you already know, she became one of the 20 leaders of 200 fallen angels that were later called the Demons of Apocrypha. She kind of got what she wanted, but at the same time, these Fallen were searching for the ultimate goal: to become human, not to shed more blood."

"That's why they fell?" She nodded and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She dipped her fingers in now lukewarm water and made small circles, sending out little ripples through the tub. "How do you know so much?"

"I was one of the leaders." She looked up at me and sighed. My eyes widened. "I am the angel of the stars, or more commonly called the 'Star of God'. I was a fallen once, but He gave me my wings back to be able to keep an eye out for His children."

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked sitting at her feet and placing my hands on her knees.

"Because I know you were not merely created for evil. Your mother, despite her twisted ways, did love you. I'm absolutely certain of it. And if taking her down is what's going to make her realize it, then it shall be done." She took my hands into hers and she gave me a gentle smile. "Now come… You should rest and rejoice in the food I have prepared for you." She tapped my hands and helped me up to my feet.

As she left the bathroom, I noticed the sweater she had been wearing. It resembled the blanket one, except long silver feathers were attached to the bottom. My eyes trailed back up to her brown hair and saw another feather in her hair: a feather extension, I thought. It was black.

* * *

**OMG! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! you'll see. :) let me know what you guys thought... took some time to figure everything out... but everything will come into place, I promise. and if it doesn't... just review and ask me a question. I'll do my best to answer you without giving away secrets. :) I'm good at keeping secrets**

**yeah... especially since I forget all of them XD JOKE! I REMEMBER WHERE MY STORY IS GOING. k. i'm just rambling. **

**So, no characters belong to me, except for my beautiful Sky and Armaros and now... Kokabiel. :) I really like her... she's like an inner hippie that needed to come out.. but she's an angel. that kinda went off course. :P**

**Please review and review and review. Chapter 12 should be up soon. I promise. I'm presently working on it. So just read my story and tell me if you hate it, like it, or can't bear to wait it out. If it's the latter... well Ill be damned. :) **

**Love you all and thanks so much for supporting me. It feels great!**

**~Nikki3000**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey lovies! So this is Chapter 12 and I've only updated so quickly because I absolutely wanted you guys to have it! It's a very important chapter due to all the information you'll be getting. So please, read carefully! All righty! Now that the serious stuff is out of the way...**

**CHAPTER 12 IS HERE! WOOHOOO! So read and review please! Reviews DO make the world go round! (on this site anyway... actually, no. in life too... so HA dad! SORRY... my bad hehe.)**

**So no characters belong to me except Sky and Armaros and Kokabiel... So yeah. have fun reading and I promise, in the next chapters, Patch, Nora and Scott and Vee will make more appearances, I just needed to get this information through without any distractions! *ahem* Patch *ahem*. So here is chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**SKY POV**

The next morning, I woke up in a jolt. I looked around myself and sighed with relief as I realized I was still in the inn. I pushed the covers off of myself and stood up quickly, soon to find myself needing support. Little black dots imprinted my vision as I grabbed the night table. I shook my head and my vision cleared quickly. I exited the room and carefully went down the stairs, not wanting to kill myself. As I took my last step down, I remembered everything that had happened from the night before. Where was Kokabiel?

I smelled cookies throughout the house and closed my eyes. I let my nose guide me to the small kitchen. I grabbed a stool and sat at the counter, waiting for someone to come and get the cookies from the oven. I heard a little voice coming from another room, one I hadn't noticed yesterday. The door had no handle, so I figured it was one of those swing doors. I approached it and strained my ears to listen.

"No… Why won't you listen to me?... You aren't doing this for her; you're doing this for yourself… He wouldn't be happy if I just let her all alone here…" She lowered her voice to a hiss. "You listen to me boy, and you listen well. I have something that can destroy your life for an eternity. A flame is surely not too far away. And an eternity is a long time." The phone clicked shut and I hurried back to the stool, pretending to not have heard anything. Soon after, she pushed through the door and smiled up at me.

"Oh, hello Sky! How'd you sleep?" I nodded and matched her smile.

"Quite well." I answered a bit too dryly. She noticed it right away and turned to face me, a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. Her face didn't show any emotion, even the smile was gone.

"What's the matter?" She asked, placing the dish in front of me. I took a cookie and munched on it.

"Who was that on the phone?" I said, knowing she would know somehow that I had been eavesdropping.

"Patch." The cookie bits dropped out of my mouth. "No use hiding it from you since you would have figured it out sooner or later."

"How'd he know I was here? How do you- You're an angel… but how'd he know I was here?!" I asked incredulously. My eyes narrowed. "Why'd you threaten him?" I asked.

"Because he was always self centered and only ever did things to save his skin. He never took time for others and he isn't about to pretend to start now." Clearly they had unfinished business.

"What is it that's going to destroy his life for an eternity?"

"My, my. So many questions." She said. She finally sighed and closed her eyes, lifting up her hand to reach in back of her head. She unhooked something and pulled out a long black feather. It was so black, I felt myself being pulled towards it.

"What is that?" It was much larger than any feather I have ever seen, and yet it seemed so familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere… in a- "That's Patch's feather." She nodded silently and placed it back in her hair.

"Let's just say I keep it for safe keeping." She went back to work on something that was boiling on the stove.

"You aren't only the 'Star of God'… are you?" She laughed lightly and shook her head.

Kokabiel took hold of a pot filled with tomato sauce and place it on a metallic grid on the counter. She stirred it and turned back to find a piece of bread to dip it in the bright red sauce. She popped the snack in her mouth and sighed. She took another piece out and dunked it in, then handing it over to me. I just stared at it, not wanting to even look up at her.

"Oh c'mon Sky! I'm not going to harm Patch in any way! It isn't my goal to harm him. He's very important to the events to come. Harming him would be putting your life in jeopardy!" I stood up violently and glared at her.

"I don't need anyone to help me! I'm capable of living on my own and not having to depend on anyone! I've done it for 17 years, and I'm not going to stop now just because I'm learning about my heritage and suddenly people care for me. No! And I clearly saw those silver feathers on your sweater yesterday? You don't think I made the link?! I just don't understand as to how they aren't more black than black! I'm a disgrace. I'm an abomination to this whole cycle! Because of me, this whole world is going to suffer for a measly mistake my abomination of a mother thought would solve everything! I'm sick and tired of not being able to just live my life without having to look over my shoulder to make sure I can sleep well at night."

"Sky… I'm only holding on to your feathers to keep you safe. All of your feathers are with me. I'm the only one that has access to them!"

"The thing is: I don't believe you. I don't see as to why I should believe any of the things that have happened so far!"

"SKY!" She shouted. The room suddenly went bright and everything seemed luminescent. I had to squint to see her, a dark shape in the midst of all the light. I covered my eyes with my hand and peeked through my fingers. The light disappeared and Kokabiel was standing, panting as she stared at me. Her face was a light pink and her eyes were wide and blue. "You have no right to back down now. It is not your fault what has happened and it'll never be your fault. You are a result of a grave mistake, yes, but you can culture this and become what you want to be. I will not sit here and let you lecture me on what's fair and isn't. I've lived in this world much longer than you can even imagine and I am not about to let you throw all of our work away just because you 'are a disgrace'. Now you listen to me. You are going to fight this and you are going to win. You are going to put your mother back where she belongs and that is down in Hell." I blinked and stared at her in awe. My hands were shaking as she spoke to me. No one had ever spoken to me in that way.

My blood started to pump furiously in my veins and my heart was pounding in my chest. I looked down at my hands and saw the brightness of the blue glowing through my skin. I looked up at her worried. Tears streaked my face as I realized what was about to happen. I was going to go beserk again, just like the last time I had seen Patch. My demon was coming out… And all this energy… Oh, the sweet, sweet energy. It was like a drug, pulsing through my veins. The bright electric blue of it. All these thoughts were circling in my head, getting me on a high. So much excitement.

"But first things first, you're going to have to learn to control your Hellfire." My eyes snapped open as they had closed without me even realizing it.

Kokabiel was in front of me, one hand on my forehead, pushing my head back, and the other one on my shoulder, holding me in place. She stared straight into my eyes as though she were searching for my soul when suddenly, everything went black.

I awoke on the couch, a large blanket covering me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I came face to face with Kokabiel, sitting on the coffee table. Her eyes were soft and a small smile decorated her face. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, making the black feather very visible.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" I swallowed with difficulty and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll get down to business once you get off that couch." She got up and headed for the backdoor. I watched her leave and lay back down on the couch. "That doesn't mean in an hour, it means now." I heard her voice carry out through the house. I quickly got up and hurried out the backdoor.

Alright. This was most definitely not what I had expected.

She had opened up the trapdoors on the side of the inn to reveal a very high-tech arena. The inn was clearly just a cover up. The walls were large sheets of glass from ceiling to floor and bright lights shone from every corner. One wall was completely covered in weaponry and the one across was storage for practicing with the weapons. She walked up to the storage and pulled open two large metallic doors, revealing sharp blades and arrows all glowing with a light tint of blue. It was like the one coursing through my veins. She held up an arrow head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you see this blue tint?" She asked. I nodded in response. "This blue tint is called Hellfire. It is what Demons use to be able to defeat the Angels. It is the only thing that _can_ defeat the Angels." My mouth formed a tiny 'O'. "You are henceforth a weapon made to destroy the Angels. The Hellfire that is coursing through you is what gives you such power. Without it, you would be nothing… Since such an offspring wouldn't be able to survive in such a world."

"So how did I get this Hellfire to survive?"

"Armaros has developed a method to bring Hellfire to the surface and apply it to weapons. Hellfire is not simply one thing to put on a silver blade… Many more things have come down to this. More explaining I suppose since you have clearly not been filled in by Patch or Nora." I looked at her confused. "Sit down, sweetie." A chair appeared out of nowhere and I sat down. I wasn't going to think much of it… since I was talking to an Angel. No duh. That's totally normal. "Hellfire has been conceived for the use of Nephilim. They call it Devilcraft."

"I've heard of that before. So it isn't just a myth." She shook her head and leaned against a metal table. A few weapons of her choice were placed symmetrically on its surface.

"You are created from Demon and Angel power, but because that bond was forbidden, Armaros had to find a way to keep you alive. So she employed the witchcraft to keep you safe and out of trace. That's one of its properties. It keeps you hidden from people you don't want finding you."

"I've never protected myself before…"

"No, because Armaros was doing it for you, but sadly for her, once you met Patch, it was over. She had no more chance at hiding you. Many Angels have descended from the Heavens coming in search for you and despite you not being so subtle, they still haven't found you. Patch is very loyal to you and that's why he hasn't spilled any details. But he will eventually, as they all do. You see," She continued as she saw the look of confusion on my face "Patch is a Fallen and they never have a good reputation. They don't have the strength they once had as Angels and they tend to break a lot easier. With just enough force, the barrier in their minds can rupture and everything can be told from a simple touch. But you are a creature of myth and legend and you happen to be very hard to kill now that you are alive and almost eighteen. Once you hit your 18th birthday, killing you is going to become the Archangels main priority." My eyes wild and unsure where to look.

I was going to die.

And not by a natural cause of death, by the hands of angry murderous Archangels. I had to save my skin and be able to bring peace and balance to this whole mess. It shouldn't even have to be my duty since I had nothing to do with this war. It wasn't my fault. None of it was. I was merely a girl who was an orphan and changed families every once in a while because I became too much to handle. What were the odds of me coming to Coldwater and meeting Patch, that god-for-saken Fallen angel? I leaned forward and grabbed my head between my hands, rocking myself back and forth.

"I know this is a lot to handle, but you need to know everything to be able to fight them off when they'll come for you."

"Why are you helping me? I'm the spawn of Armaros, the woman and demon you despise. Why do you want to keep me alive?"

"Because you aren't meant to die at their hand! I can see the past, the present and the future. I may be the 'Star of God', but I also have the gift of sight. The future I see is all the possibilities that can occur in our lives. I've seen many realities and in none you die by their hand. I've seen many realities and in every one of them-" She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were suddenly sad and I could have sworn I saw a glistening tear form in the corner of her eye.

"What? In every one of them what?" I sprung up to my feet and marched over to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "What is it that you saw?!" I asked wildly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and covered her mouth, swallowing a sob. "Tell me…" I pleaded.

"I've seen many realities… And in every one of them… You die."

* * *

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD UP?! NIKKI3000 SAY WHAAAAAAAT?! exactly. So cliffhanger cuz I love you guys and also so it can give me some fuel for the next chapters. Questions? Comments? Inquiries? Insults? lemme know in the review section and I'll gladly answer you! :D Hopefully there won't be any insulting... cuz that would be plain out rude. sorry to say. **

**So no one belongs to me except my beautiful sexy Sky, Armaros (she's growing on me) and Kokabiel! :D **

**Review... Review... oh and Review... PLEEEAAASSSEEE! :D**

**Chapter 13 will be up soon! Thanks for reading! you guys make me happy! ^.^**

**~Nikki3000**


End file.
